The Boy in the Woods
by Ljstarlight
Summary: Medieval-ish. after being shunned from the village the Logan family fled to the forest where a dragon lives to start their new life. Garfield wants nothing more than to see the world outside the forest. that is until his parents die. Garfield meets Raven, a girl who is also shunned from the village. they quickly become friends maybe something more. BBxRae. minor RobxStar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Friends

Garfield Logan was many things a teenager, an outcast, myth, but most importantly he was green.

The reason Garfield was a myth is because he is green. As a baby, he got a disease and being the village physicians, his parents cured him but at a terrible price, Garfield was turned green.

The villagers feared whatever ailment young Garfield had, they thought that whatever made him green might infect the rest of the village.

The Logan family was Shunned, persecuted, and branded as heretics so they fled Jump village never to return.

They sought refuge in the forest just outside the village where an ancient guardian dragon was said to have lived.

Anyone who entered the forest never returned.

Away from people the Logan's built a cottage and their new life began.

Growing up Garfield was always told people were cruel and they would never accept him.

"Never leave the forest" said Marie Garfield's mother "Some people are evil, they will not show you any kindness Garfield."

"What makes them so bad?" asked Garfield

"You will understand when you are older" Came a voice from the door of the small cottage.

In walked Garfield's father Mark, a tall man with dirty blond hair and tanned skin.

In his hands was a bundle of wood for the small fire place.

"Now go wash up for dinner" replied Mark.

"Okay" whined Garfield as he ran past his father out the door to a small bucket on the side of the cottage filled with water. Garfield rinsed his hands and ran back into the cottage.

That night Garfield laid on his small bed.

"One day I will leave this forest" Garfield whispered to himself just before sleep took him.

The more his parents told him about people the more they intrigued him, and he wanted to meet other people, Garfield had never seen anyone else besides his parents.

A few years later at the age of twelve Garfield got courageous enough to visit the village for the first time.

He had read all his parents medical journals and Knew how to treat just about any sickness, he just wanted to see other people.

What good was all that knowledge if he had no one to help?

A dirty brown cloak hung from his small body a hood draped over his head concealing his face in shadows.

For a while he just walked around watching people. He eventually made his way to the outskirts of the village when something caught his attention.

A few feet away a boy and a girl around his age were walking along the street talking happily.

The girl had long red hair it was almost pink, the boy had spikey black hair and a mask that covered his eyes.

Garfield did not really understand why though. The boy and girl were not watching where they were going and stepped on the tail of a cat.

The cat hissed at them.

"Ahh!" squealed the girl in terror as the cat quickly ran away.

Garfield witnessing the whole thing started Laughing at the spectacle.

This caught the attention of the masked boy.

"Hey, you there how dare you laugh at her!" The boy shouted.

Garfield immediately froze realizing the boy was yelling at him.

He panicked his mind went blank and in a blink of an eye he took off running back once he came

"Nobody disrespects Kori! "Yelled the masked boy running After Garfield.

Garfield was fast but not fast enough, the boy in the mask quickly caught up to him.

Garfield looked back to see if he was still being followed, which turned out to be a mistake. The masked boy tackled him to the ground and they struggled for a brief moment till Garfield managed to push himself away from the masked boy and both boys stood up quickly.

As luck may have it the hood covering his face never fell from Garfield's head.

"Nobody disrespects Kori!" the masked boy yelled again, and he pushed Garfield to the Ground.

Kori arrived just as Garfield hit the Ground.

"Enough! Richard" yelled Kori angrily.  
Kori came down on one Knee "Sorry about him" said Kori extending a hand to Garfield to help him up

Garfield accepted her kindness and let her help him up once they were both standing Garfield's nerves came back.

"I should go" replied Garfield Nervously and he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" called Richard reached out and grabbed Garfield's hood making it fall.

Garfield turned around just in time for his hood to fall revealing his face.

Both Kori and Richard gasped in unison.

"Why are you green?" asked Kori curiously

"Why are you orange?" retorted Garfield

Richard laughed under his breath, Kori turned and shot a death glare at Richard,

"Hypocrite!" fumed Kori. "How are you going to get violent with this boy for laughing at me then laugh at me yourself?"

She came close to him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Apologize!" She hissed. "NOW!"

"Sorry" grumbled Richard trying to avoid eye contact with Kori

"Not to me" hissed Kori again, "Apologize to him" She said pointing to Garfield.

"Sorry "said Richard turning toward Garfield and extending a handshake.

"I'm Richard knight in training" he said puffing out his chest with pride

Knowing most of the outside worlds customs from reading books Garfield shook Richards hand.

"I'm Garfield" he replied.

Kori curtsied "I'm Kori, so why are you green?" she asked again

"I don't know" replied Garfield. "Why are you orange" he asked again.

"Because I'm from the noble house of Anders" she replied with a tone of pride in her voice.

"What's a knight?" asked Garfield, He'd never heard of a knight before.

Richard looked at Garfield as if he grew a second head. "Where are you from?" asked Richard

"The forest outside the village" Replied Garfield nonchalantly.

"No way" retorted Richard disbelievingly.

"Yes, way" replied Garfield angrily.

"Prove it" provoked Richard.

"No" replied Garfield "I will get in a lot of trouble, I'm not supposed to leave the forest." Richard could hear the worry in his voice.

"Why not?" asked Richard  
"My mom says people are bad and will be mean to me because I'm green" said Garfield in a low voice

Kori came closer and put a hand on his shoulder "Not everyone is like..." she looked over at Richard "Richard and I are not like that."

Garfield felt like he was trapped "I should go" said Garfield nervously

"Will we ever see you again" asked Kori?

Garfield calmed down these were the first people he'd talked to other than his parents, He thought for a moment and calmed down a bit, he wanted to know more about them  
"Yeah" replied Garfield "I'll come back tomorrow."

And with that Garfield put his hood back up shook hands with Kori and Richard turned around and ran off out of the village and back into the forest.

Garfield didn't know it but that was the start of a lifelong friendship


	2. Chapter 2 Cyborg

Chapter 2: Cyborg

A/N: so, for whoever is reading this here is chapter 2 hope you all enjoy. also, thanks to Eris for the first review. Now on with the story.

Richard and Kori began to walk back to the main part of the village.

"Wow Kori I never thought I would meet the boy from the forest" Richard Said Surprised "I thought he was just a scary bedtime story my parents told me, but to think he's a kid just like us."

"I know!" squealed Kori "And we shall be the best of friends."

"Quick let's go tell Victor" said Richard.

"Good idea!" replied Kori.

Richard and Kori made their way to the other side of the village. On the outskirts where there stood a small shop, smoke billowing from the fire place inside. An anvil sat outside next to a sign that said "stone family Blacksmith". Everyone knew Silas stone was the greatest blacksmith in the whole kingdom of Gotham, his son Victor was a bright up and comer at the age of twelve.

As Richard and Kori approached the shop they could hear the sound of hammer hitting steal when they came into view of the shop they saw Silas Stone hammering on a red-hot piece of metal on the anvil.

Silas looked up he stopped his hammering when Richard and Kori came closer.

"What can I help you kids with today?" asked Silas with a smile on his face.

"Is Victor around Mr. Stone?" asked Richard

"How many times do I have to tell you Richard? call me Silas" the older man said politely

"Sorry" Richard mumbled under his breath.

Silas wiped the sweat from his fore head with his arm "Victor is around back, feel free to go around" said Silas.

"Thank you!" replied Kori Happily

Kori and Richard began to go around the house when they Heard Silas yelled out

"Give my regards to your parents"

"Will do Mr. Silas" The duo said at the same time.

"Kids these days" laughed Silas as he shook his head

When Richard and Kory made their way to the back of the shop they saw Victor hammering away on a piece of metal just like his father was.

Victor was a large boy for his age, his skin was a dark chocolate color, but the most surprising thing about him was half his body was made of metal.

After an accident when he was much younger Victor was taken to Gotham castle by his Father. At the castle he was blessed by the Arc wizard with a reconstructed metal body.

For a few years the villagers were weary of him, but eventually they accepted him, and many befriended him, but it didn't stop the occasional glances by others that weren't as welcoming or new to the Village.

"Hey Cyborg" Said Richard calling Victor by his nickname.  
"Hey Robin" Replied Cyborg Calling Richard the nickname Richards mother had given him.

"How's It going Starfire?" Cyborg said as he waved at Kori using the nickname he gave her because of her noble family and red hair.

"Greetings, Friend" replied Kori.

"So, what are you working on? "inquired Richard "Finally getting around to making my sword?

"You wish" replied Cyborg with a smile.

"Have you ever heard the tale of the green boy in the Forest?" asked Kori interrupting Richard's and Victors discussion.

"Yeah" replied Cyborg confused, "I heard of him, he's just a myth."

"He is not" whined Kori, "We met him, his name is Garfield."

"Hogwash" laughed Cyborg.

"It's true" Richard piped up.

"Prove it" Cyborg said with Mirth in his voice.

"Fine said Richard exasperated "We will bring him by tomorrow!"

"Wonderful idea!" squealed Kori.

=========Meanwhile===========

Garfield made his way back to the forest, He looked back to make sure no one was following him. Once he was sure it was all clear and he set foot in the forest he began to sprint back to his little cottage a smile never leaving his face.

half way there Garfield realized something, he had to come up with a plausible excuse as to where he was and why he had the cloak.

He started to look around unsure of what excuse he could make, when a thought came to his mind. He turned and sprinted in a different direction, regretting his idea more and more with every step.

After running for about five minutes Garfield came to a beautiful lake which his family used for bathing and washing clothing not too far from the stream they got their drinking water from.

Garfield stripped naked, hung his cloak on a tree, and jumped in the lake. A minute or two later Garfield emerged from the lake "COLD!" He said loudly to himself, He got dressed and put the cloak back on. He then proceeded to run back home.

"Where have you been Garfield Logan!" shouted Marie as soon as Garfield stepped inside the little cottage.

"I was bathing in the lake "Garfield said as if it were a matter of fact.

"Then why do you have your fathers' old cloak?" Marie asked in a skeptical tone of voice.

"So, I could wrap up in it after I got out of the lake" Garfield said thinking of it quickly "So I wouldn't be cold" Said Garfield trying his best to be convincing with his lie

Marie looked at Garfield disbelievingly. "Go help you father pick vegetables for dinner!" snapped Marie.

"Yes, ma'am "replied Garfield and he walked out of the cottage, as he stepped outside he let out a long held breath and relaxed, He then ran to the garden to help his father in the garden.

The next morning Garfield woke up extra early finished his chores, donned his father's cloak, and pulled up the hood and proceeded to head toward the village hoping his new friends Richard and Kori were there where they had met yesterday.

As Garfield was approaching the village Kori saw him and ran up to him.

"Garfield!" she squealed "It is so nice to see you."

She Turned towards the village "Wait here and I shall go and let Richard know you are here."

"Okay" replied Garfield.

About five minutes later Kori came back accompanied by Richard.

"Hey, Garfield" greeted Richard nicely.

"Hi" replied Garfield.  
"Come with me there's someone I want you to meet." Richard said leading Garfield down the path.

Richard, Garfield, and Kori made their way to the Blacksmith store where Victor lived and worked.

As they approached Silas told them to go on back.

As soon as Garfield saw Victor he dropped his hood. Victor also saw Garfield.

"Whoa" both boys said in unison.

"Hi, I'm Victor but my friends call me Cyborg" exclaimed the half metal boy extending a handshake.

Garfield shook his hand "I'm Garfield or Gar for short"

From then on, the Four of them were the best of friends.


	3. Chapter 3 Animal powers, secrets exposed

Chapter 3: Many Surprises

As months passed by Garfield found himself spending more time with his new-found friends while finding new excuses for his parents. Every day he would get up early, finish his chores, grab his father's old cloak, so nobody would see him in the village and head off to Victor's house. Today was no different.

After his chores were finished Garfield grabbed the cloak and made it towards the village.

A little way in the forest Garfield heard an all too familiar voice, the voice of his father.

"Where you heading to son?" asked Mark

Garfield looked over to see his father leaning against a tree.

"Uh…. just going exploring lied" Garfield in a Nervous Voice

"And here I thought you were going to the village to play with the blacksmith's son" he moved closer to his son "the captain of the royal guard's son and the daughter of a noble family "Mark said with a smirk.

"Um…. No" lied Garfield with a more confident voice "I never leave the forest."

"Walk with me son" replied Mark clearly seeing through Garfield's lie.

Garfield and Mark walked to the beautiful lake they used for bathing.  
"It's alright Garfield" Mark said coming closer to the water "I know you have been leaving the forest and I also know you have made some friends."

"How did you?..." Garfield started

"Let's just say you're not the only one who leaves the forest" interrupted Mark

"How long have you known for?" Garfield asked looking at his father

"A couple of weeks" Mark replied "And I must say you do a fine job of covering your tracks, I'm impressed."

"Uh thanks" Garfield Said rubbing the back of his head. Garfield dropped his hand from his head, his eyes went wide.

"Does Mom know?" asked Garfield in a small scared voice

"Yes, she does" Marie said stepping out from behind a tree.

Garfield cringed at the sound of her voice "Ar..Are you mad?" Garfield asked in a small voice

"Yes, "Marie Replied in an even tone "You lied to me Garfield. And as much as I don't approve of you leaving the forest." She took a deep breath "I understand why, your father and I have talked about it and we have decided that you need this" replied Marie

Garfield Closed his eyes and braced himself for a punishment that never came. He opened his eyes and looked at his mother she was holding out a package to him. Garfield gingerly took the package and slowly ripped the paper off the package to reveal a midnight black cloak his size that had a purple stripe down the back. Black wasn't an uncommon cloak color for the village, so he would blend in more easily.

"Thank you Mom! thank you Dad!" Garfield said hugging them both respectively.

Mark and Marie Both Smiled at Garfield "We are impressed at how well you have been covering your tracks that we have decided you are getting old enough to make your own decisions" Marie said with a pause looking at Garfield seeing swishing his new cloak "Also, we have decided that since you have been lying to us you are not allowed to go to the village today, you will be helping me with laundry" Marie Said Sternly giving him a dirty look.

"Yes, ma'am "Garfield replied in a downtrodden voice.

The little family then made their way back to their small cottage.

Once there Marie grabbed a hand-woven basket filled with clothes. "Grab that washboard" Requested Marie.

"Yes ma 'ma" Garfield replied nervously grabbing the washboard.

Garfield and his mother then proceeded to walk to a small creek about a quarter of a league behind their cottage where they washed all of their garments.

Garfield was so excited about his new cloak that he wasn't even bothered by having to wash clothes as punishment.

In his excitement Garfield kept pulling the hood of the cloak up and down.

His mother was to distracted watching him that they didn't see the snake slither out of the underbrush until it was too late.

The snake was about five feet from them hissing and moving its head side to side.

Marie let out a scream closing her eyes just as the snake struck.

When Marie opened her eyes, there standing before her was a green mongoose, the snake was dead hanging from its mouth.

The green mongoose then proceeded to eat the snake.

Marie looked with horror written all over her face. "Garfield?" she asked nervously

The green mongoose tilted its head to the side in confusion in response, Marie Gasped.

"Garfield my sweet boy, it's alright, Can you change back? Marie asked nervously.

Garfield continued looking at his mother in confusion. Marie now understood he didn't know yet.

"Garfield can you hear me?" cooed his mother. Garfield nodded his head yes.

Marie could tell that Garfield was terrified and confused.

"Look down at your hands" encouraged Marie.

Garfield did as he was told but instead of seeing his green hands he saw paws in their place. Confusion started to run rampant in Garfield's mind, he screamed as he ran around in circles still in the form of a mongoose.

Marie knew she had to help her son somehow, "

Garfield!" she shouted stopping him in his tracks. "Listen to the sound of my voice" Marie cooed. "Everything will be alright."

She waited till he had calmed down and his breathing had settled

"Think Garfield, envision what you look like, picture it in your mind. Imagine your body as it should be." encouraged Marie.

Garfield did what his mother said, he pictured himself the way he was, he focused on the rhythmic sound of his mother's voice.

"Now change Garfield" said Marie.

All of a sudden Garfield changed back to his original self.

"What happened?" Garfield said with panic in his voice "why did I change? how did that happen?" Garfield's mind was racing at a mile a minute with questions unable to get them all out of his mouth.

"It's alright Garfield lets go home" Marie said calmly rubbing Garfield's back to sooth him.

"What about the clothes?" Garfield asked

"They can wait" replied Marie.


	4. Chapter 4: secret meeting, broken family

Chapter 4: secret meeting, broken family

Garfield and his mother made their way back to their small cottage.

Mark was in the small vegetable garden behind the cottage when Garfield and his mother walked up to him having already dropped off the clothes.

"Done already?" Mark asked with a smile

The look on Marie's face said that there was something wrong, very wrong.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked, he could feel something was off.

Marie turned to Garfield and put a hand on his shoulder and made eye contact with her son.  
"Garfield, I need you to try to change again" She said in a calm voice

"I don't want to" Garfield replied in a quiet voice

"Please Garfield" Marie replied, she looked right into Garfield's eyes silently pleading with him to do this for her

Garfield could see it he took a deep breath "Okay" Garfield said in a nervous tone of voice.

Marie then took a step back from Garfield, "Mark you need to see this" Marie said looking over to her Husband

"Now Garfield concentrate and imagine what being a mongoose was like." She said moving over to her husband, not letting her eyes off of Garfield

Mark was confused, he didn't understand what was going on, Nothing was happening but he kept watching for whatever his wife might think he needed to see. Garfield did as he was told he focused on being a mongoose and a moment later he changed into the very thing.

Mark's eyes widened with shock, his mouth fell open he was rendered totally speechless by what he saw

Marie walked back over Garfield and talked to him calmly into changing back into himself just like the first time.

Once Garfield was back his Father found his voice after a few attempts to vocalize what he was trying to say he finally Croaked out "Garfield how did you do that?"

Garfield felt nervous that his dad would hate him or shun him he answered in a very quiet voice

"I don't know" he tilted his head down and kept his eyes fixed on the ground "I just focused on the animal and I changed."

Mark was staring to regain his composer "Can you turn into other animals" He asked coming closer to his son.

"I don't know" Garfield said still focused on the ground.

Mark put his hand on Garfield's shoulder and with the other hand lifted Garfield's head, so their eyes were meeting "Go ahead and try" Mark Smiled at his son " Your mother and I will be right here with you."

Mark backed up a few steps and Garfield did as his father had said. He focused on a chicken and then he changed. After a few minutes he changed back.

"Try Another one" Mark Said and Garfield Complied.

A few minutes later Garfield changed back again.

"Try another one" he said again almost excited to see what would happen.

"No "Garfield whined, "it hurts."

"That's enough" Marie in a stern voice looking over at her husband.

Mark felt horrible, he couldn't believe he hadn't considered what it did to his son, just on his own curiosity

"Your right I'm sorry Garfield." Mark Said with remorse

"It's okay "Garfield said looking at his father

"Marie do you know what this means?" He said looking over at his wife "It must be a side effect of the serum we gave Garfield."

Garfield looked between his parents fairly confused

"What are you talking about?" Garfield asked

"Garfield there's something we need to tell you" Marie said crestfallen "Let's go home and we'll talk about it."

Once inside the small cottage Garfield sat on a handmade chair that Mark had made, and his Parents sat at the table with him, his mother holding his hand.

"Garfield do you know why you are green?" Mark asked honestly

"No "Garfield replied "But I have always wondered."

For the next few hours Marie and Mark told Garfield the story about how when he was a baby he got sick with a rare disease that was sweeping through the country. And about how they concocted a cure that turned his skin green.

They then proceeded to tell Garfield about how they were forced out of the village.

"Garfield whatever you do you cannot tell your friends about your shifting abilities." his mother said holding his hand tightly.

"Why not?" Garfield asked

"Because if you are ever seen using your abilities the villagers would not understand, and you would be hunted." Said his Father.

Garfield shuttered at the explanation.

"I understand Father I will be careful." Garfield promised. "May I go to bed now?"

"Of course," Marie replied, "It's been a long day you deserve your rest. Good night sweetie." Marie smiled

Garfield then proceeded to walk towards his bedroom.

Later that night As Garfield was sleeping a voice called out to him in the darkness.

"Garfield" called the voice. Garfield stirred "Garfield" He woke up with a start.

"Garfield", The voice called again.

"Who's there? "Garfield asked with a quiver of fear in his voice.

He didn't recognize the voice calling to him. "Garfield" The called voice Again come to me. The voice was not physical but only inside Garfield's mind.

"Who are you?" Garfield asked to the darkness.

"Follow the sound of my voice and all your questions will be answered. Have no fear Garfield I am a friend." He heard the voice say

Garfield got out of bed, got dressed and pulled his cloak on. He then proceeded to step out of the small cottage only after sparing a quick glance at his sleeping parents.

Outside the whole forest was covered in a fog.

"Follow the sound of my voice." called the voice in the darkness.

Garfield then started walking through the forest. Garfield had never been in that direction before, he was starting to fear that he was lost and that the voice was only in his head.

"Keep walking" The voice called again.

After about twenty minutes of walking Garfield came to a place he didn't recognize.

He came to a large lake with a waterfall.

Garfield assumed it must be a different side of the lake they use for bathing.

Behind it was what appeared to be a cave. "Welcome" called the voice as a giant emerald colored dragon emerged from the cave.

Garfield was terrified he let out a small scream.

"Please don't eat me" he whimpered. The Dragon let out a hearty laugh.

"Like I said I am a friend" replied the dragon "I'm not going to eat you, I just want to talk."

Garfield then relaxed a bit.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the dragon

"Umm… no" Garfield replied.

"I am Alegar guardian of the forest" replied the dragon, "Pleased to meet you" he bowed.

"Nice to meet you Alegar I'm Garfield." Garfield said as he bowed to the Dragon in response

Alegar laughed again "I know" he replied, "I've been watching you."

"Why?" Garfield asked

"Because you are special" Alegar replied "Your powers have finally manifested."

"I didn't ask for these powers "Garfield said in defiance.

"Nobody asks for destiny to choose them" Alegar Said calmly

"What do you Mean?" Garfield asked

"Your powers are both a blessing and a curse. dark times are brewing, and I am convinced that you have a key role to play." Alegar paused "Tragedy is coming your way Garfield" said Alegar as he turned to re-enter the cave " I just wanted to warn you."

"No!" Garfield shouted at the Dragon "Lies!" He shouted in defiance. He turned and ran away. Back to his small cottage.

"One day soon you will understand Garfield" Alegar said downtrodden after Garfield had left.

Once Garfield got home he immediately ran into the cottage.

"Dad wake up!" Garfield Shouted shaking his father awake.

Mark woke up his eyes hadn't fully focused yet "What is it Garfield?" He asked trying to get his head together

"Adragoncalledtomeandsaidtradgetyiscoming" Garfield Said Quickly, much too fast for his father to understand.

"Easy Garfield slow down" Mark Said finally getting a grasp on being awake "let's go outside so we don't wake your Mother"

Garfield followed his Dad outside by this time the sun was coming up.

"Now what's going on?" Mark asked after taking a deep breath of fresh morning air

"A dragon called to me last night and told me I was going to face a tragedy soon" Garfield said with a worried tone in his voice "Tell me it's not true."

"You were granted an Audience with Alegar?" Mark said surprised. He came closer to Garfield and looked him in the eyes.

"Garfield, I cannot tell you if what he said will happen or not but Alegar is wise, few people ever get to meet him."

"No dad it can't be true" Garfield said as his eyes began to water "I don't want anything bad to happen."

"I know Garfield. I know. "Mark Said as he pulled Garfield in for a hug.

If destiny chose him then Garfield rejected it, he would not use his abilities he was not going to let destiny use him. That was the last time Garfield and his father ever talked about Alegar.

For the next few months Garfield spent every day with his friends.

Robin wasn't around much he started his knights training.

Garfield spent his days in the rafters of Cyborgs forge chatting away with his friend.

Sometimes Starfire was with them.

Garfield had taken to calling them by their nicknames. Cyborg had even given him a nickname. Cyborg called him Beast boy because he lived in the forest.

The winter months came Garfield spent most of his time with his father in the gardens gathering food or out hunting when he was not with Cyborg.

Every night Garfield's parents had a hot cup of tea before bed that Mark got from the village.

Something about the tea was not right. That night but Garfield could not place what it was. It smelled different than usual.

Garfield disregarded it. Chalking it up to a different type of tea than usual.

The snow was heavy outside, but Garfield and his parents had enough food and warmth to last the entire winter. Not too long-ago Garfield's parents gave him a cloak for the winter time as well as two pair of gloves one pair for the winter and the other pair for the rest of the year.

The next morning Garfield finished his chores just like every morning and headed out before his parents woke up.

Something in the back of Garfield's mind didn't feel right.

He pushed it aside and spent the rest of his day with Cyborg.

It was about midafternoon when Garfield returned.

"I'm home!" Garfield called out upon entering the small cottage.

No reply.

Instantly he knew something was wrong, his parents never slept late, and his mother was always making a midafternoon meal at that time.

Garfield went to their bed, he found them still asleep or, so he thought.

"Mum, Dad," He began to shake them to get them to wake up.

They did not respond. Garfield was starting to panic.

"No. no. no." repeated Garfield feeling their bodies for a pulse.

There was none.

Garfield knew they were dead, he knew they had been poisoned. He could smell it on them and knew it must have been in the tea he thought smelled strange. but his mind refused to believe they were dead.

Garfield Grabbed all the medicine he could think of, but it was no use.

Garfield couldn't think straight he ran outside. His mind clouded. He looked up at the sky. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Garfield letting out all his hurt, anger, and whatever else he was feeling.

A flock of birds scattered at the sound of Garfield's scream. Alegar heard the scream in the distance and he knew something had happened.

"I tried to warn you Garfield" Alegar said sadly to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: Raven

**IMPORTANT A/N: I would like to thank my Beta Thowell3 for making this story better. I have replaced all of the previous chapters with revised versions of the chapters thanks to my beta for revising them and making them easier to read. So as always read, review, and enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Raven

Garfield felt like his world came crashing down. His parents were dead, poisoned and he didn't even notice until it was far too late. Garfield doubled over and started to vomit. His mind still clouded. The only thought in his mind was "their dead." Garfield knew he needed to tell Alegar about what had happened.

"ALEGAR!" Garfield screamed as he sprinted in the direction he had met the dragon all those months ago.

When Garfield made it to Alegars cave he shouted "ALEGAR! YOU WERE RIGHT."

Alegar stepped out of his cave. "I know" Alegar replied.  
"How?" Garfield demanded

"I heard your scream and I knew something was wrong." He replied.

" T-t-their dead" Garfield cried breaking down. "I'm so sorry" Stuttered Garfield.

"I know Garfield, me to" Alegar sadly replied "But Before you grieve to much we must give them a proper burial."

After crying for an hour Garfield was numb. His eyes glazed over his mind finally caught up with his body. And that night Garfield and Alegar gave Marie and Mark a proper burial.

Weeks passed Garfield was still numb and that was fine with him he had not been back to his house since that night. He barely spoke to Alegar and he never left the forest. Garfield would use his animal powers as best as he could and sleep in the trees.

Garfield still didn't understand his powers he had fallen out of many trees. He would either randomly shift into an animal or revert back to his regular form when he was in an animal form. He could never maintain an animal form for too long without reverting back to his normal form. Whenever another animal would threaten him Garfield would fight, although he never killed the other animal.

Weeks turned to months, Garfield finally returned to his house with great difficulty. Slowly the numbness began to fade to anger.

Anger at himself, anger at Alegar, but mostly Anger at all humans.

 **Meanwhile**

Raven Roth was a 12-year-old girl, she lived with her mother Arella in jump village she never knew her father and her mother only told her about him once. She said he was an ancient evil demon who tricked her into believing that he was sent by God.

Raven was an outcast; every time she went in the village she wore a blue cloak with a hood that covered her head. She could hear the whispers of the villagers calling her a freak or creepy. Her mother only ever let Raven leave their cottage to run errands.

The reason Raven was not allowed to leave her cottage was because she was special. Raven had purple hair and eyes, with a pale competition that almost looked gray. She also had a secret, she had special powers.

If she felt things to strongly things around her exploded. That's why her mother tried to teach her how to dull her emotions. Needless to say, it didn't always work.

Raven loved her mother dearly, but she desperately wanted to live life to the fullest out in the village with other people.

"Why can't I be like the other kids? Raven whined one day

"You know why Raven" Arella replied "It's because you are special, and the villagers don't understand magic. If your secret ever got out the villagers would try to kill you."

"Why?" Raven asked, "If only I could convince them that I am not bad, then maybe…."She trailed off.

"It won't work" Arella said interrupting Raven "About 11 years ago there was a family of physicians they were forced out of the village never to be heard from again, all because they saved their son from a disease sweeping through the countryside. They were branded as heretics, accused of selling their soul to the devil in exchange for their son's life" Arella explained.

"Did they really?" Raven asked curiously

"I don't know" Arella replied "They never returned to the village. The other villagers are close minded and would not listen." She paused and looked Raven in the eyes "I love you Raven and I'm only trying to protect you."

Nightfall had already come as they were about to prepare some tea.

Raven was letting the information rattle in her head, she was getting worked up, 

"What's the point of having these powers if I can't do anything to help people with them" Raven Thought to herself. She was very frustrated, and while waving her hand and encasing a tea pot in black magic and bringing it to the small fire. Outside a small window one of the villagers saw Raven use her powers.

"I knew it!" whispered the villager.

"WITCH!" The villager shouted pointing to Raven through the window.

This caught the attention of many of the other villagers.

"WITCH! SHE'S A WITCH" called the villager. "I SAW HER USE DARK MAGIC"

"Oh no" Arella said running to the window and closing the wooden shutters.

"Raven you have to run, run to the forest."

"But mom what about you?" Raven said starting to cry.

"I'll hold them off." Arella said as she made sure both windows shutters were secured "Go! "Arella yelled.

"Mom I'm not leaving without you!" Raven shouted hysterically.

"You have to!" Arella. shouted looking out the small hole in the slats, she looked over at Raven and quickly moved over to her and hugged her " I love you, now Go!" She said as she released Raven and moved back to the door "I'll hold them off."

By now a mob had congregated around the house with pitch forks and torches.

"BRING OUT THE WITCH!" Shouted one of the villagers. Arella then stepped out of the house. Raven slipped out a small back window and started to run. She could hear one of the villager's shout "BURN IT DOWN! "A Voice shouted as a torch was thrown, engulfing her house. Raven spared a glance back only to see her mother being knocked to the ground and beaten by the Mob.

Raven cried harder at the sight.

"THERE SHE IS" shouted one of the villagers. "GET HER."

Raven ran as fast as she could tears burning her eyes. The mob was not far behind her. By the time Raven made it out of the village her legs were burning so much, she had never run so much in her life. She was approaching the forest.

She contemplated letting them have her, she knew she couldn't our run them. She was tired and her whole body hurt, not to mention things were exploding as she ran.

As soon as she made it to the forest she kept running expecting to get caught any second. when all of a sudden, a loud roar erupted from the depths of the forest.

This terrified Raven. It also must have scared the mob as well she guessed as she was not being chased anymore.

Raven slowed down coming to a slow jog, she stopped and hid behind a log terrified of getting eaten by whatever was in the forest.

All of a sudden, a voice spoke in her mind.

"Come child, do not be afraid I wish you no harm I am a friend."

"Who's there?! Raven shouted into the darkness

"Follow the sound of my voice and all of your questions will be answered." The voice replied

Raven sat for a moment and cried because of what she just witnessed. After she had found some calm She walked deeper into the forest. As she got deeper she came to a lake that had a waterfall with a cave behind it.

"Come inside child" called the voice. The waterfall then parted allowing her to enter.

Meanwhile

Garfield was sitting inside his small cottage reading his parents journals of medicine by candle light when all of a sudden, an earsplitting roar echoed throughout the forest.

"Alegar!" Garfield said in Shock realizing what the sound was he blew out the candle and began to run towards Alegar's cave.

"Something must be wrong, he had never heard Alegar roar before." Garfield said to himself

After five minutes of sprinting through the forest Garfield finally arrived at Alegar's cave.

"Alegar!" Garfield shouted

The Giant dragon emerged from the cave. Garfield could've sworn he heard a small scream.

"Alegar is everything ok? What's wrong?" Garfield questioned breathing heavily

"Easy Garfield everything is alright" Alegar replied

"But I heard you roar" Garfield said still panting trying to catch more breath

"It is alright Garfield, go home"

"But…." Garfield started to protest

"Go home" Alegar replied calmly, "Rest, everything is fine, I can explain later"

"Alright" Garfield said skeptically having finally caught his breath, he turned around and began to walk away.

Inside the cave Raven was curled up in the fetal position crying

"Please don't eat me" she pleaded.

"It is alright child, I am not going to eat you, like I said I am a friend." Alegar said to her

"Why do these kids always think I'm going to eat them? Alegar said to himself

"Let us go outside and talk" Alegar said motioning to the entrance "If that will make you feel more comfortable."

Raven uncurled herself and followed Alegar outside of the cave.

"I am Alegar guardian of the forest may I ask your name?"

"R-Raven" the girl replied trying not to be too scared

"Very well, Raven what happened this night?"

Raven started crying even harder as she told Alegar all that happened with her mother and the villagers. Trees began to split in the distance. Alegar heard the destruction in the distance. At that moment he knew this girl was special like Garfield, he could sense her power. A power that was far more ancient than his. Raven then buried her face in Alegar's side as she cried.

"Shhhh child" Alegar cooed

After about 30 minutes of crying Raven fell asleep. Alegar wrapped his tail around Ravens lithe body and lifted her up and took her back to the cave where he laid her down and let her sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Off To A Rocky Start

Chapter 6: Off To A Rocky Start

Morning had finally come Garfield got up stretched,

"Mom?" he called only to be greeted by silence. his mind finally catching up with his body

he scowled remembering that his parents were dead, this had been happening a lot recently he would be having a vivid dream that his parents were still alive, He would always wake up hearing his mother calling for him, only to wake up disappointed.

"Garfield" Alegar Called out into his mind. "I request your presence at my cave."

Garfield groaned.

He put his cloak on making sure the hood was securely pulled over his head, he went and relieved himself and started to head over to Alegar's cave.

Alegar was standing on the bank outside of the cave above the large lake when Garfield arrived.

"You know I hate it when you call me telepathically." Garfield complained

"I know" Alegar said with a small laugh."But we have important matters to discuss."

"Huh" Garfield said raising one eyebrow "what do we need to talk about?"

Raven then stepped out shyly from behind Alegar.

Garfield's eyes landed on Raven, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

His mouth slightly fell open as he stared at her.

Then out of nowhere Garfield started to change uncontrollably.

First, he changed into a racoon, then a bobcat, then a chicken, then a squirrel, then a gopher.

Raven could've sworn the animals she was seeing him turn into were green, but they were going so fast she thought she must have imagined it.

Alegar chuckled seeing Garfield's reaction to his guest.

Focus on your true form Garfield said Alegar helping stop Garfield's uncontrollable shifting.

Garfield focused on himself and changed back his hood on his cloak still pulled over his head obscuring his face.

Raven then blushed knowing she was having that effect on him.

Garfield then blushed as well. "Well that's embarrassing" he said avoiding eye contact with Raven and Alegar.

Alegar chuckled again

"Garfield this is Raven" Alegar said introducing her to him

"Raven this is Garfield, I've been helping him for a while."

"G-Gar" Garfield stuttered making eye contact with Raven "Call me Gar."

"Nice to meet you Gar" Raven said shyly walking up to him and extending her hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you to Raven" Garfield said eagerly shaking her hand with his gloved hand.

"So, um where did you come from?" Garfield asked curiously

"Garfield don't be rude" Alegar scolded

"Sorry" Gar said bowing his head slightly

Raven looked down in embarrassment and sadness. "It's okay" She said "I'm from Jump Village"

Gar could tell that something bad happened to her in the village.

"I'm sorry" Gar Said looking at her eyes, "Maybe my parents were right, people are evil he" said bitterly.

"Not everybody is evil Garfield" Alegar earnestly not letting him hate humanity for his parent's death.

"Were?" Raven asked noticing the past tense

Gar then pulled the hood from his head exposing his green skin.

"This is what my parents turned me into" Gar snapped angrily, "A freak, and I'm the reason they are dead."

"That's enough Garfield" Alegar snapped, "Your parents would not want you to blame yourself for what happened."

"I was not smart enough to save them, but I blame them as well!" Garfield shouted pointing towards the village.

Gar then turned and started to walk away. "I know how you fe…. "Raven started to say trying to comfort him.

"You know nothing about me" Gar shouted spinning around to face her.

"Your right, I don't" Raven replied calmly, "But I know what it's like to lose a parent."

Alegar was taken aback at how much Garfield hated the humans, his own kind.

"Garfield, not all humans are evil you know that." Alegar said calmly "You have such a kind heart you should be helping them."

"JUST STOP!" Gar shouted "ALEGAR, YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT!" Gar took a breath "My father is dead" Gar said in a monotone voice. He then turned and walked away.

"Alegar what happened to his parents?" Raven asked as she watched him walk away "He's so angry I've never seen anyone with such negative emotions."

"You can see his emotions?" Alegar asked with a tone of surprise

"Uhh...well...I " Raven Stuttered

"It is all right" Alegar replied, "I could tell, you, like Garfield are very special."

Raven blushed, "I can feel emotions and control things through magic" She paused calming herself down "My powers are connected to my emotions" said Raven.

"Interesting" Alegar replied impressed that he didn't know this beforehand.

"So how did Gar's parents die that made him so angry?" Raven asked again.

"Garfield's parent's tea was poisoned" Alegar said "Garfield smelled it, but he didn't know it was poison."

"He went to the village to play with some friends and when he got back his parents were dead. It was only then that Garfield realized what he smelled was poison. He blames himself and All other humans for their death, he hasn't left this forest in six months. He tries to carry humanities sins on his conscience, but it is far too heavy a burden for him alone to bare." Alegar explained

"Whoa" Raven replied, "That is horrible. Maybe, I can use my powers to take his pain away Raven said hopefully

"No" Alegar Said firmly "Do not rely on your powers to help him, instead help him through your own strength, become his friend first."

"Your right" Raven said bowing her head slightly "I'm sorry"

"It is all right" Alegar replied "How are you feeling given your situation?"

"I know my mother loved me and protected me to the very end" Raven said feeling her eyes tear up "But It still doesn't feel real."

"It's to be expected "Alegar replied, "Go to him and seek out his friendship you might have more in common than you think."

"I will, thank you Alegar" Raven said and with that she set out to find Gar.

Raven spent the next hour wandering around the forest trying to find Gar by following his emotions.

"Ugh!" Raven Groaned in frustration "Stupid powers" she cursed, her feet were starting to hurt. Her stomach let out a loud growl, she had remembered that she hadn't eaten since the previous morning.

Her and her mother were extremely poor, most days Raven only had one meal.

Raven sat down on a tree that had fallen.

"I guess I'll rest here for a while" Raven said to herself.

Raven began to look around trying to locate which direction his emotions were coming from when off in the distance she saw a small cottage.

"That must be his cottage!" Raven exclaimed She lifted her hand towards the cottage and did a quick scan with her powers, she felt him in the building.

Raven hurriedly made her way to the small cottage. Once she got there she shyly knocked on the door.

"Maybe this was a bad idea, what am I gonna say to him" she thought.

Before she got the chance to complete that thought the door opened and Gar was standing there with a scowl on his face.

Raven was wracking her brain for something to say when her mouth decided to act for her.

"You don't happen to have any food, do you?" she asked embarrassed.

Immediately Garfield felt an immense amount of guilt.

He had forgotten to take into consideration how long she had been in the forest and the last time she had a meal.

Even her clothes looked extremely worn. Her cloak had several places where it had been patched.

He looked at her apologetically, she looked like she was on the verge of collapse.

"Come in" Gar said ushering her into the small cottage.

Once inside Raven was ushered to sit on a simple chair.

Raven looked around the small cottage, it was sparsely furnished. There was a small hearth, a small table in the center of the room and a book shelf filled with worn journals.

Off to the left was a small door that must have led to a room. On the right it was a mirrored version of the left, a small door that led to another room.

Everything in the cottage was made by hand it was simple yet rustic. Nothing had any sort of elegance to it.

Gar walked outside grabbed a few small logs and walked back inside he then proceeded to make a fire.

All the while Raven watched him with interest.

Gar still had some vegetables and meat left over from his previous meal.

Gar didn't like eating meat that much ever since the snake incident, but he knew he had to in order to keep his energy up.

he took out a shallow stone pot placed the ingredients in it and put it into the hearth.

After about thirty minutes the food was done.

Gar took the roasted meat and vegetables put them on a clay plate and gave it to Raven.

Raven hungrily devoured the meal.

"Thank you" she said with a blush, "It was delicious."

For the rest of the day they sat in Gar's cottage talking and getting to know each other.

The subject of their parents never came up.

And for the first time in a long time the death of Gar's parents was the farthest thing from his mind.

 **A/N: To anyone reading this let me know what you think so far. Also, no Ravens mother did not survive. It is a plot device used for Raven and Gar to bond over. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, liked, and followed. I look forward to reading future reviews and if anyone has any questions or ideas feel free to pm me or leave it in a review and I will do my best to answer.**


	7. Chapter 7: know who your friends are

Chapter 7: know who your friends are

The sun was starting to go down Gar and Raven were still talking, she had even told him about her powers. Every now and then something would explode catching Gar off guard, then they both started laughing.

"So, Raven where are you going to stay tonight?" Gar asked settling down after the last laughing fit?

"I don't Know" Raven said honestly "I don't have anywhere to go anymore."

"Well. Umm… uh…. You can uh stay here if you want" Gar replied blushing and rubbing the back of his head with is right hand.

"Well uh…. I don't really know about that" Raven replied putting her hood up covering her equally blushing face.

"Garfield!" Alegar called in his mind "Bring Raven back to my cave, She can stay the night here."

"Okay" Gar replied.

Raven looked at Gar questioningly, "Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"Alegar talks to me telepathically sometimes" Garfield replied getting up from his chair

"Like this?" Raven asked in Garfield's mind playfully

Wow...Yeah Exactly like that Garfield said in amazement. "Alegar said He wanted me to take you back to his cave, he wants you to stay with him tonight."

"Uhh… Ok" Raven replied.

"We should get going" Gar said "It can get dangerous in the dark."

After about ten minutes of walking they had arrived at Alegar's cave. Gar knew all the quickest ways.

"I walked for over an hour today trying to find your cottage and it was less than ten minutes away" Raven said in a monotone voice. Garfield could tell that she wasn't impressed

"That's because you don't know the way" Gar laughed at her.

Raven started to silently pout under her hood.

Alegar was standing at the edge of the cave watching the way they interacted. He was pleased to see Garfield so happy again.

"Good night Raven" said Gar, "I'll be back at first light."

"Okay" Raven replied, "Good night Gar." She then walked the path around the lake up to the cave where the waterfall parted for her.

Once Raven was in the cave Alegar turned his attention to Garfield.

"It is inappropriate for a young Lord and Lady to share quarters" Alegar chuckled

Gar blushed deeply, "It's not like that" Gar said flailing his arms about.

Alegar only chuckled, "Good night Garfield" he said, "I trust you can make your way back safely."

"I'll be fine" Gar replied waving him off. "Hey Alegar," Gar called out turning back and walking backwards for a bit

"Yes?" Alegar replied.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." It is all right Garfield, good night. Good night replied Gar.

Morning came, and Gar woke up before the sun was even up. He decided to go hunting. Gar hated hunting, but he knew it was an essential part of life just like farming.

Gar had found a rabbit's burrow and set up a snare trap he had made out of vine. Ten minutes later a rabbit had been caught in the trap. Gar apologized to the animal as he pulled out his father's hunting dagger and proceeded to kill, skin and clean the rabbit. He then took it back to his cottage so that he and Raven could have breakfast.

The sun had finally started to rise, and as promised Gar walked over to Alegars cave. Alegar was standing on the small cliff outside overlooking the pond.

"Good morning Alegar" Gar called to the dragon.

"Good morning Garfield" Alegar replied.

"Is Raven awake?" Gar asked

"Not yet" Alegar replied "I shall go and wake her."

Alegar walked back into his cave, Raven was curled up on the stone floor. With his tail Alegar gently shook the girl.

"Time to awaken child" he said.  
"Just five more minutes mom" she replied drowsily.

Alegar chuckled. "You have company" Alegar said with a smile on his face

Raven uncurled herself and stretched. As soon as she did her mind caught up with her body and she immediately realized her mistake.

Raven blushed embarrassed by what she had said.

"As flattered as I am, I am not your mother" Alegar chuckled.

"I'm sorry" Raven apologized.

"It is quite alright" Alegar said with a large smile still on his face "Garfield is here for you."

"Okay" Raven replied "I'll be out in a minute."

"I shall inform him" Alegar said as he turned and left the cave giving Raven some privacy.

Meanwhile

Back in jump village Richard and Kori were hanging out with Cyborg.

"I miss Garfield" Starfire said with a sigh

"Me to" Cyborg replied.

"What do you think happened to him?" Richard asked as he stood by the window looking out to the village

"What if the witch girl who was chased to the forest got him." Starfire said and let out a concerned gasp.

"Let's go find him" Cyborg Said stepping away from his anvil.

"But the forest is forbidden" Starfire said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Yes, but Garfield is our friend" Richard replied drawing his sword that Cyborg had finally made for him.

Richard, Kori, and Victor made their way into the forest.

"Garfield ?!" Kori Shouted

"Garfield, where are you?!" Victor shouted

"Garfield!" Richard joined in.

For the next 20 minutes the trio wandered around the forest calling out to Garfield.

Raven had finally come out of the cave and was standing next to Garfield. Garfield distantly heard his name being called. So, did Alegar.

"Go see them Garfield" replied the wise dragon. "But be cautious."

"I will," Gar replied "Come on Raven lets go"

Raven pulled the hood up on her cloak and followed

Raven and Gar made their way in the direction the voices were coming from. Finally, they came upon the trio of friends.

"What are you guys doing here "Gar asked?

The trio turned and looked at Garfield. Starfire gasped.

" It's the witch girl from the village!" Richard shouted. "Garfield get away from her!"

Garfield was taken aback that his friends would say such things about Raven. Raven could feel the tension rising.

Before she could do anything, Raven felt Starfire tackle her. "What have you done to him?!" Starfire shouted.

In her surprise Raven accidentally, blasted Starfire off of her. Angrily, Richard drew his sword. Cyborg was standing back trying to logically assess the situation. Garfield saw red, he turned into a lynx and got between Raven and Richard swiping his claws at Richard warningly.

The trio was taken aback and a little scared of Gar. Gar she's a witch, she's messing with your head. Gar reverted back to his normal self.

"How dare you come here and attack my friend." Raven was surprised to see Gar defending her and proclaiming her as his friend.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FOREST!" he Shouted.

"What happened to you man?" Cyborg asked trying to defuse the situation

"Your kind happened to me" snarled Gar. "You humans killed my parents, you're all the same, you kill anyone whose different from you."

"You know that's not true" Cyborg said holding his hands up " Just look at me."

"As if" Garfield snorted. "My Family and I weren't exiled because I'm different then?"

Cyborg didn't have an answer.

"I'm only going to say this one more time" Garfield growled "Go the hell home, the village is that way" Gar pointed "And don't come back."

The trio then turned to leave.  
"The stories are right about you" Richard scoffed "You are a monster."

Those words hurt Garfield and Raven could tell even without her powers.

"Gar… are you alright?" Raven asked "

I'm fine" spat Gar.  
"Gar don't let what the-" Raven Started

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Gar Shouted cutting her off mid-sentence.

Raven was taken aback at Gar yelling at her, something in the far-off distance exploded. Gar then shifted into a panther and ran deep into the forest.

"Gar wait!" Raven shouted.

It was too late Gar was gone.


	8. Chapter 8 forgiveness starts with you

Chapter 8: forgiveness starts with yourself

Raven made her way back to Alegar's cave.

"Alegar!" Raven shouted in a panic.

"What is wrong young one?" Alegar replied

"It's Gar!" Raven panicked

"Calm yourself child "Alegar said in his soothing voice.

Raven took a deep breath muttered a mantra her mother taught her "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" got herself to a calmer state and then told Alegar everything that happened.

"I understand" Alegar replied

"Is he going to be okay?" Raven asked in a meek voice

"I know where he has gone, I will speak with him" Alegar said spreading his wings out. "Please stay here child."

"Alright" Raven said as she watched Alegar take off into the sky.

======Meanwhile======

Garfield in the form of a panther ran through the forest. He came upon a small clearing overlooking the large lake that ran through the forest. On the other side of the lake about a league across was Alegar's cave.

Where Garfield was on the other side of the lake, it was where he and Alegar had buried his parents.

Garfield slowed his run to a slow walk. He saw the grave markers, he slowly walked up to his parent's grave.

When he got to the markers he shifted into a lion and let out the most ear-splitting roar across the lake. It echoed across the lake, it was so loud it scared off all the animals in the vicinity.

Garfield then shifted back to his normal form.

"You were right "Garfield said quietly to his parent's grave "People are evil."

He looked up to the heavens "WHY!" He shouted, "WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO THIS?"

Garfield knew his parents would not answer him.

"Why didn't you let me die as a child?" he said in a quiet voice as a tear went down his cheek and he fell to his knees in front of their graves.

"Things would have been easier for you, they would have been easier for everyone "he muttered in a quiet voice

"Your parents might have had it easier" A voice came from behind Garfield, "But your parents loved you enough to sacrifice easy."

Garfield spun around in complete surprise to see Alegar

"How long have you been standing there?" Garfield asked getting to his feet wiping away his tears.

"Long enough" Alegar replied

"Would things have been easier for you?" Alegar asked

"Yes," Gar said bitterly "It would be easier, I would not be stuck in this forest, my own personal hell."

"Do not forget you are not alone here "Alegar said warningly.

"Both Raven and I are here as well. Even if you weren't here Raven might still be. Don't you think she would be lonely?" He asked, "Destiny has seen fit to give you a friend, so you are not lonely."

"I guess I never really thought about it like that" Garfield said quietly

"As much as I know it hurts Garfield, not all humans are evil, there is goodness in them. Sure, at times they fear what they do not understand but they are just trying the best that they can the best way that they know how to, just like you are" Alegar Said in a even tone.

"Why do they hate us for being different" Garfield asked looking up at Alegar

"They are just scared" Alegar replied "They do not know any better. But you cannot hate them for that."

"Why not? "Garfield asked indignantly, "They killed my parents"

"You are right Garfield they did, but if you hate them you are no better than they are" Alegar replied with his sage like wisdom. "If you hate them for being different from you then the cycle of hate will continue. When will it stop?

"I hate them for killing my parents" Gar spat angrily, "and it will stop when I have my vengeance."

"Even if you get your vengeance is that going to bring your parents back?"

"Well...no "Garfield said hesitantly

"And will killing your parent's murderer make you any less of a murderer?"

"No" Garfield said softly "but I will be justified."

"Whether you are, or you are not justified is not what is in question" Alegar said plainly "Will killing your enemy fill the emptiness that you feel right now?"

"I-I don't know" Garfield replied

"No, it will not Garfield the pain that you feel will never leave you, but in time it will be manageable. Vengeance is like a fuel it burns your soul until there is no more of your soul to burn. An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind Garfield."

"But Alegar I feel so lost without them "Garfield said looking down at his feet.

"I know" Alegar said sadly.

"What should I do?" Garfield asked looking back up at Alegar

"You should forgive "Alegar answered "That is what your parents would have wanted."

"How do I forgive them? "Garfield asked

"It will take time, but you should start by forgiving yourself." Alegar said softly

"Your parents would also want you to openly accept Raven. show her around the forest and teach her how to live here just as your parents taught you. Don't make Raven feel like an outcast, she's had enough of that already, as have we all." He paused as he looked back to his cave, where Raven Still was

"Show her your different from the rest of the humans. make her feel like she belongs. Never forget Garfield above all your parents would want you to forgive the humans for their faults. remember even you are human."

"I understand. But I am not human." Garfield paused "Not anymore anyways"

"Alegar I was wrong the other day. Even though my father is dead you have been like a father to me these last six months and for that I thank you." Garfield said with a small smile.

"You are welcome Garfield you have truly been like a son to me" Alegar replied with big smile

"Let's go home Garfield, Raven is waiting."

"Alright" Said Garfield as he stood up, he looked back at his parents grave one last time before stepping towards Alegar"

"Climb on my back" Alegar said motioning with his left claw pointing to his back.

Garfield climbed up on to his back carefully

Before he knew what was happening they were flying through the forest, Alegar's wings stretched out wide weaving in and out of the trees.

Raven was getting impatient she was worried about Garfield but also, she was bored and hungry.

A moment later Alegar landed in front of his cave Where Raven was waiting Garfield was on his back looking nauseous.

Raven then rushed out of the cave. "Your back!" she exclaimed

Garfield walked over to Raven, as soon as his eyes landed on her he started blushing.

Garfield then shuffled his feet "s-sorry" he muttered. "I shouldn't have yelled at you or ran like that."

"It's okay" Raven replied kindly "I'm glad you're okay" Ravens blushed slightly

"Let's go to my cottage I bet your hungry" Garfield teased.

"I'm starving" Raven whined.

Garfield Laughed.

Once they got back to his cottage Garfield picked up some wood before making his sway into the cottage. He then made a fire in the cottages fireplace and started to cook the meat he had got that morning.

"Hey Raven, will you go out and get some vegetables for us?" Garfield asked as he was watching the meat carefully "The vegetable garden is right behind the cottage."

"Sure" Raven replied as she walked out of the house

About fifteen minutes later just as the meat was done Raven came back inside her hands were full of carrots, onions, a few potatoes, and a few peppers.

Garfield motioned for her to put them on the table.

"I must get some water for the food" Garfield said getting up and walking towards the door "Please watch over the fire and cut some vegetables while I'm gone." Gar said Before Raven had a chance to protest Garfield was gone.

About ten minutes later Garfield returned with a bucket full of water.

He then put the water in a metal pot and put the pot in the hearth.

"Why didn't you chop any vegetables?" asked Gar slightly confused.

Raven Shuffled her feet embarrassed, "I-I don't know how to cook" Raven replied shyly.

All the confusion on Garfield's face vanished and was replaced with amusement as Gar started to laugh.

Raven began to blush, "Hey don't make fun of me" she said shyly

"I'm sorry" Garfield replied through fits of laughter.

"It's just I've never met a girl who couldn't cook."

"You haven't met many girls at all" Raven shot back

You got me there" Gar muttered to himself

"Come over here and I'll teach you how to cut them" Garfield said sitting at the table.

Raven walked over to the table and sat on one of the wooden chairs next to Garfield.

"Here "Garfield said handing Raven a large knife.

She was a little intimidated by it.

Garfield then grabbed an onion and put it in front of Raven.

"What now? "Raven asked simply

Garfield then put his hand on Ravens hand, the one that had the knife.

Raven Blushed at the contact.

The door to Gars room slammed open because of her powers. This made Gar slightly jump, and Raven blushed even harder.

Garfield then Guided Ravens hand to the onion, he positioned the blade of the knife on top of the onion.

he then put a little pressure on her hand causing the knife to slice through the onion.

"See just like that "Garfield said removing his hand from hers.

She slightly missed the warmth of his hand.

"Now turn the onion sideways and do the same thing" Garfield encouraged

"But be careful "Garfield warned "Onions are tricky."

As soon as Raven started to cut into the onion the acidity of the onion started to make her eyes water.

"AH!" Raven screamed putting the knife down and rubbing her eyes.

His door then slammed shut due to her powers. "My eyes are burning."

Garfield was doing everything he could not to laugh.

"Raven stop! that will only make it worse "Garfield explained.

"What should I do then?" Raven asked trying to avoid rubbing her eyes.

Garfield then walked over to what was left of the water.

"Come here" Garfield said taking Raven by the arm "Now cup your hand and scoop up some water and splash some in your eyes it will help."

Raven followed his instructions and immediately felt a soothing reaction.

"See it helps" Garfield said with a smile

"I don't want to cut any more onions" Raven whined

"That's okay" Garfield chuckled " I'll finish it." he said as he picked up the knife and finished the cutting

Garfield then showed her how to cut the rest of the vegetables and for the next hour Garfield taught Raven how to make a soup.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Garfield and Raven just spent the rest of the day just talking and getting to know each other some more.

Every now and then Garfield would uncontrollably change into an animal causing Raven to jump and inevitably something would break due to her powers.

As the sun was setting Alegar once again spoke to Garfield telepathically.

"It is time to bring Raven back" Alegar Said

"Alright" Garfield replied in his mind.

He had figured out a long time ago that Alegar could read his thoughts.

Garfield also knew that Alegar only read his thoughts when Gar allowed him to or when Gar was troubled.

"Time to go" Gar said getting up from his seat.

"Alright" Raven replied following Gar out of the cottage

Garfield walked Raven back to Alegar's cave.

"Can I come to your cottage tomorrow?" Raven asked shyly "Instead of you coming to get me at Alegar's?"

"Sure" Gar replied.

"If I'm not at your cottage by first light you can come, look for me."

"Alright" Gar said with a smile.

Gar and Raven finally made it to Alegars cave. "Good night Gar" Raven said

"Good night Raven." Garfield responded

The next morning Raven woke up before first light Alegar was still asleep.

She left the cave and went and relieved herself and freshened up.

She then made her way to Garfield's cottage when she heard something rustling around in the forest off in the distance. All of a sudden, she felt the presence of someone else entirely, not Garfield nor Alegar.


	9. Chapter 9: All control lost

Chapter 9: All control lost

Raven felt the presence of someone, someone other than Gar or Alegar.

The presence felt familiar, but she couldn't quite place why. Feeling Brave Raven decided to see who was daring enough to come into Gar and Alegar's forest.

Raven wasn't so bold as to call it her forest.

Besides she had only been there less than a week.

Raven also knew that the sun would be rising soon. She hoped that whoever it was if they were hostile that Gar or Alegar would find her in time.

And if not, she always had her uncontrollable powers to rely on. Raven shuddered at the thought.

Raven followed the emotions of the newcomer to try and locate the person.

After wandering around for another ten minutes Raven saw the person who was wandering around in the forest about a few meters in front of her.

It was the girl who attacked her from yesterday. Raven didn't know her name she had seen her around the village before along with the other two boys she was with yesterday.

Raven then walked up behind the girl, keeping her distance just to be safe.

"What are you doing here, come to attack me again?" Raven Asked preparing for any movement from the girl.

the girl with the red hair jumped and spun around quickly having been startled.

She put her hand to her chest, she felt her heart beat strongly through her chest then after catching her breath it slowed.

"You are just the person I was looking for." She said feeling her heart beat go back to normal.

This caught Raven by surprise. Raven then crouched a little low she would fight if she had to.

The girl then did something Raven didn't expect, she put her hands up to show she meant no harm.

"I do not wish to fight "She Said "I wish to apologize."

Raven's Eyes Widened in surprise.

"I am sorry for how I acted yesterday" said the girl, "will you forgive me?"

"Umm okay" Raven replied at an almost loss for words.

"Please let us start over," She said Holding her hand out "I am Kori, but my friends call me Starfire"

Raven wasn't sure if she trusted Starfire, but she introduced herself anyway. "I'm Raven" she said as she out reached her hand and taking Starfire's hand.

"Nice to meet you Raven. I'm also sorry that you were exiled from the village."

'The surprises never seem to stop' Raven thought 'here's Starfire a girl who attacked me just yesterday and today she apologized for her actions as well as the actions of the rest of humanity. That's not fair to her or to the rest of humanity.'

 **============Meanwhile===============**

Garfield had been waiting in his cottage for Raven for about an hour the sun had been up for about thirty minutes.

Garfield was wrestling with the thought of going out to look for Raven or letting her find her way to his cottage all by herself.

Suddenly Garfield caught the scent of someone else on the wind. Garfield's enhanced senses could pick up on almost anything.

Garfield recognizes the scent it was Starfire.

Memories of the previous day flowed through his mind of Starfire tackling Raven.

This made Garfield angry all over again.

Acting purely on instinct and rage Garfield changed into a mountain lion and sprinted out of the cottage in the direction that Starfire's scent was coming from. About halfway there, Gar smelled another scent, Raven's.

This made Garfield even more angry fearing the worst for his new friend.

 **Back with Raven**

Raven and Starfire were just talking trying to become acquainted as new friends when suddenly Raven felt Garfield's prescience approaching fast.

She could feel the angry emotions radiating off of him and could tell that his intentions were to potentially harm or scare Starfire into leaving.

She would not let that happen.

Raven then stepped in front of Starfire knowing what was about to happen next. Starfire noticed this.

"What are you doing Friend Raven?" She asked confused as to what is happening.

All of a sudden, a green mountain lion emerged from the brush. Blinded by rage the green mountain lion pounced at Raven and Starfire.

Raven threw up her hand to protect Starfire when suddenly a strange black aura surrounded her hand and she blasted Garfield out of the air.

"Gar stop!" she commanded.

Garfield kept a low crouch and growled at Raven.

"Change Back Now! "Raven demanded. Garfield roared at Raven ignoring her completely.

He then swiped at her catching her cloak with his paw.

Raven took a step back out of fear Starfire started to cry.

Garfield then pounced again at Raven and Starfire.

Raven wasn't sure how she did it, but she conjured a black shield around Starfire and herself. Garfield Bounced off the shield.

Garfield continued to roar at and swipe at the shield trying to break it.

Raven wasn't sure how much longer she could sustain the shield she was starting to get tired physically and emotionally.

Garfield changed into a bigger lion. He glared at the shield, roared at it, and with a massive paw swiped a powerful hit to the shield causing it to break.

Garfield then started circling the girls. After another fearsome roar Garfield was going in for the kill.

All of a sudden Alegar appeared standing upright in front of the girls.

Just as Garfield went to attack Alegar let out the most powerful roar at Garfield that anyone had ever heard proving he was the dominant species.

His roar was so powerful it showcased the tremendous power of the ancient dragon.

It was so loud it was heard not only by everyone in the village but also by the king himself at Gotham Castle.

The force of the roar made Garfield change back to normal involuntarily.

Garfield cowered on the ground tears streaming from his eyes from shear fear.

Both Raven and Starfire were huddled together crying from fear also.

'Perhaps I over did it' Alegar thought.

Alegar turned to face the two frightful girls, "Are you two alright?" he asked.

They both cringed at the sight of him. "It is Alright I will not hurt you" he said softly

It took a bit of coaxing, but the girls finally relaxed.

Garfield however was still curled in the fetal position. "I didn't want Garfield to hurt you, I felt his hostility all the way from my cave. I got here as fast as I could."

"Thank you Alegar, we are alright thanks to you" Raven Said calmly

"Alegar is Gar going to be okay?" Raven asked, "What happened to him?"

"Garfield will be fine he lost control of the mountain lion and its instincts being in that form." Alegar said looking at Garfield

Raven's mind finally caught up to her body and Raven collapsed unconscious.

Raven! screeched Starfire, catching her before she hit the ground.

"It is Alright child "Alegar reassured "Raven could not fight the exhaustion anymore she will be fine. Let us all go back to my cave and rest."

Alegar then scooped up Raven and Garfield with his large tail. He then bowed low,

"Climb on" he said

Starfire did just that she climbed on his back.

 **======Meanwhile at Gotham Castle==========**

King Bruce Wayne of Gotham was sitting on his throne bored, his arm resting under his chin trying not to fall asleep.

He wore an elegant gold crown on his head, a black shirt decorated with ornate designs, and black pants with black boots and a dagger at his waist.

Once a week for three hours King Wayne's subjects were granted an audience to present either grievances, or ideas on how he could better serve his subjects as king.

It wasn't that King Wayne didn't enjoy listening to his subjects but this particular farmer from jump village was prattling on about his crops getting burned down or something or other.

A mob found a young witch and tried to persecute her, but she fled to the forest said the farmer. This caught King Wayne's attention.

"Who lead this mob?" The King said sitting up in his throne

"I-I don't know" The farmer replied in a nervous voice

King Wayne stood up "MOB VIOLENCE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED IN MY KINGDOM " He shouted

"What about my crops?" The farmer asked in a quiet voice.

King Wayne calmed himself and turned to royal guard who was standing next to the throne, "Jason compensate this man for his crop plus interest and send him on his way."

He looked back to the crowd of his subjects in front of him.

"Furthermore, I will be taking no more audiences today."

"Yes, your Majesty" Jason replied

Jason was a fairly tall man he wore a dark brown leather coat with gray armor underneath and gray leather pants with many straps. What was even more interesting about Jason was that he wore a red helmet that covered his whole head.

Suddenly a loud roar pierced the king's ears and the ears of everybody else in the room.

King Wayne immediately fell to his knees covering his ears.

Due to the helmet Jason was mostly alright.

He helped the king up.

"Thank you, Jason" King Wayne said to him as he was helped back to his feet.

"Go summon the Arc wizard for me Jason, a handful of soldiers, and have Alfred saddle up the horses, we are going to jump village."

"Right away your majesty" Jason replied and left to complete his King's orders.


	10. Chapter 10 avoidence

Chapter 10: avoidance

Alegar and the children finally made it back to the lake where his cave was.

Alegar lowered down allowing Starfire to climb off of his back.

Starfire looked about in fear.

"You're going to eat us aren't you that's why you brought us back to your cave, so you could turn us into your next meal." Starfire still looking at Alegar in fear.

"I'm too young to die like this "Starfire cried in a panic.

Alegar was getting pretty tired of all the kids thinking he's going to eat them. It hurt his feelings a little bit.

"Relax child I am not going to eat you." he explained looking down to the girl

"I am Alegar Guardian of the forest. Garfield and Raven here are my charges".

Starfire calmed down a little after hearing this but was still a bit nervous over the whole thing.

"I am Kori Anders" replied the noble girl. "So, are you like their father?"

"Neither Garfield nor Raven have parents so the responsibility to take care of them has fallen to me" replied Alegar.

"EEEP" Starfire squealed, "That's so sad and sweet at the same time." Starfire paused for a moment wiping tears away from her eyes.  
"I'm sorry you have to take care of them you probably didn't ask for any of it."

"You really should not apologize for the rest of humanity "Alegar said with a chuckle. "It is not fair to you or the rest of the human population but thank you all the same."

He could see she cares far too much about everybody with boundless energy and a bit naive to how the world works.

'This must be difficult for Raven' he thought.

"If you will excuse me young lady I'm going to attend to Garfield and Raven."

"Alright" Starfire replied "I have to go home Anyway can I come back another time?" she asked

This caught Alegar off guard.

Alegar thought about it for a minute,

"Yes little lady you may, Garfield's other friends are permitted here as well as long as Garfield allows it."

"Thank you" Starfire replied she gave a quick curtsy and left.

With the two children still wrapped in his tail Alegar made his way back into his cave.

Once inside he gently laid them down on the stone floor. Alegar breathed a green sparkling mist over Raven healing her fatigued body.

Raven curled around herself and slept peacefully.

Garfield however Scurried against a wall he also curled around himself except he was quivering with fear as tears streamed down his face.

"Garfield?" Alegar asked concerned.

"Stay away" Gar spat "Don't eat me."

"Garfield you know I will not eat you, I want to help you."

"Sharp teeth, loud Roar, sharp claws muttered Garfield over and over again.

'I guess I really did overdue it' Alegar thought to himself 'his young mind couldn't process it.'

Alegar let out a sigh he hated using his powers he felt it wasn't his place to interfere with the affairs of humans.

But in this instance as well as with Raven he had caused this devastation, so he had to fix it.

Just like with Raven Alegar breathed a sparkling green mist over Garfield only this one was much more powerful.

After all he had to repair Garfield's mind.

After A few minutes Garfield uncurled himself.

"Alegar what happened to me?" Garfield asked

"What do you remember?" Alegar asked

"Everything" Garfield replied "Up until your roared at me."

"You lost Control of the instincts of the Mountain lion and the lion for that matter. I had to stop you from hurting your friends" Alegar replied, "Although I did overdue it and for that I am sorry, but I had to overpower the killing instinct of the lion form you were in."

"I understand" Garfield replied, "Thank you Alegar I don't know how I would forgive myself if I hurt Raven."

"Even though you have only known her briefly, you care about her, don't you?" Alegar asked

"I don't know how to explain it but yeah, I do" Garfield replied "I feel like I have to protect her at all cost, I know it doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense" Alegar said.

"Well can you explain it to me?" Garfield asked

Alegar chuckled at this "I'll explain it to you when you're a little older" replied Alegar, feeling Garfield was not ready to have the birds and the bee's conversation just yet.

"Although I am disappointed in your actions Garfield I will say nothing of it for the moment."

"I understand" Garfield said dejectedly feeling ashamed of himself. "Alegar is Raven okay?"

"Raven is fine" Alegar replied "She is just sleeping for the moment she should awaken in a few hours if you would like to see her."

"Alright I will come back later then." Garfield said moving to leave "Thanks again Alegar."

"You are most welcome Garfield."

About an hour after Garfield left Raven woke up. She looked around the cave and saw Alegar Resting. "Alegar are you awake?" Raven Asked rubbing the sleep out of one of her eyes.

"Ah I see you are awake, how are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you, is Gar alright?" Raven asked with a quiver in her voice.

"He is fine" Alegar replied "He left about an hour ago and went back to his cottage."

"I see" She said looking down to her feet.

"Is something bothering you Raven?" Alegar asked able to sense something was troubling her.

Raven Looked back up to Alegar "No, I-it's nothing replied Raven I just need to be alone for a while."

"Alright, I will not pry but if you want to talk I'm here." He said calmly.

"Thank you" Raven said just before she left the cave.

A few hours later Garfield made his way back to Alegars Cave he really wanted to see Raven he even brought some food with him for her.

A few minutes later Garfield made it to Alegars cave.

"Alegar!" Garfield Called.

Alegar emerged from the cave "Yes Garfield".

"Is Raven awake?" Gar asked.

"She is not here she left earlier." Alegar said calmly.

"Okay" Garfield replied sadly, "Well can you give this to her when she returns?" asked Garfield handing Alegar the food.

"Yes, I will make sure she gets it" Alegar replied taking the food.

Garfield then left.

Nightfall came, and Raven still hadn't returned to the cave when Garfield went to check on her.

"Where is she?" Gar asked getting worked up, "What if she is hurt?"

"Relax Garfield" Alegar said calmly, "I can sense just about everything in this forest, she is safe."

"Then why hasn't she come back yet?" Garfield asked with a hint of worry still in his voice

"Today has been stressful for everyone" Alegar replied "Give her space."

"Alright" Garfield replied sadly as he headed back to his cottage

It was late when Raven finally returned to the cave. Alegar was still awake waiting for her to return.

"Garfield came here to check on you, he even made you some food" Alegar said handing her the food.

"Thank you" Raven replied in a monotone voice.

"May I ask why you are avoiding him?"

"I can't face him" Raven said sadly.

"Why not?"

"He tried to hurt me" Raven snapped

"I am aware of that and so is he. I'm sure you can feel the immense amount of guilt he feels."

"Yes," Raven replied bitterly, "But that doesn't change anything."

"Perhaps not" Alegar replied "But if you help him control his powers it might not happen again."

"I can't even control my own powers" Raven protested.

"Perhaps not but maybe together you can teach each other control."

"Maybe" Raven replied "I'm going to sleep now."

Alegar could tell she didn't want to talk about it anymore so he didn't press the issue any further.

The next morning Raven woke up before the sun even rose and like the previous day she left to be alone.

the sun was starting to rise when Garfield made some food to take to Raven. He felt extremely guilty about what had happened yesterday. He tried to hurt her out of anger. Garfield desperately wanted to apologize even though he knew what he had done was inexcusable he knew deep down she had every right to hate him now but deep down he hoped she wouldn't.

Garfield made it to Alegars cave. "Alegar are you awake?" Garfield called.

"Yes" came a reply from inside the cave. Alegar then emerged from the cave.

"Is Raven awake?" Garfield asked

"She is not here" Alegar replied sadly knowing it was going to hurt Garfield.

"Oh, okay I understand, she's avoiding me" Garfield replied dejectedly turning away to leave.

"Garfield?" Alegar called.

Garfield turned around sadly.

"Give her time, don't lose hope" Alegar said encouragingly.

"Yeah okay" Garfield replied disbelievingly.

The days turned to weeks Garfield hadn't seen Raven at all. He still brought her food every day. Starfire had even come by and he was able to fix his friendship with her.

Garfield didn't know why but he missed Raven. He hadn't even known her for a month and yet everything just felt empty without her around and Garfield didn't know why.

Every night since she started avoiding him Garfield would cry himself to sleep not just because of Raven but for his parents as well, Garfield was lonely.

Little did he know Raven did the same thing.

It had been two weeks Garfield was laying in his bed he had just stopped crying he was feeling numb.

"Garfield" came Alegar's voice out of nowhere, come to me.

Garfield was debating on whether or not to listen.

Alegar Knew Garfield didn't want to listen to him he could sense the depression and isolation coming from him as well as Raven.

"Come here Now" Alegar said sternly to Garfield.

Alegar had never punished Garfield but Alegar was like a second father to Garfield and he didn't want to disappoint him.

Garfield rolled off of his bed grabbed his cloak and made his way to Alegar's cave.

Alegar was standing on the small cliff outside his cave above the lake when Garfield arrived.

"You requested my presence?" Garfield said trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"I have given you both sufficient time and space and I sense the depression and loneliness coming from both you and Raven, now it is time for you to reconcile your differences."

"On the far side of the forest past your parent's grave there is a cliff that overlooks Gotham castle that is where Raven goes every night, now go to her" Alegar said seriously.

"What happened to giving her time?" Garfield replied

"There is a difference between giving her time and taking responsibility for your mistakes" Alegar said sternly.

Hearing that from Alegar slightly hurt Gar's feelings, he knew it was true though.

"I'm scared to face her" Gar admitted

"Why?" Alegar questioned

"Because I'm afraid she'll hate me" Garfield replied "And I can't blame her for that, what I did was inexcusable."

"Perhaps" Alegar replied "But you will never know until you try, and you might just be surprised."

"Alright" Garfield said "I'll go."

"Good luck Garfield" Alegar said as he walked back into his cave.

Garfield made his way through the forest his mind consumed with what he would say to Raven when before he knew it he was at his parent's grave.

Garfield knew he was kinda close he could see large splashes of water in the lake and he knew they were from Raven's powers.

Garfield didn't know what he was going to say to Raven so he decided to talk to his parent's grave before finding Raven.

"Mom, dad, I really messed up" Gar said.

"Even though I didn't mean to I tried to hurt the one person in the world I never wish to see hurt. How could she ever forgive me" he said sadly to their grave.

Gar sensed a strange energy around him it was not Alegars or Raven's.

"Go to her, everything will be alright" said a voice so softly Gar thought he imagined it. It was the voice of his mother.

"She will forgive you" Gar heard another faint voice, this time it was his father.

All of a sudden Gar got a warm feeling from within. He couldn't explain it, but he knew somehow everything would work out for the best.

He looked back down at the two graves, "Thank you" he said.

Gar then decided to carry on and go find Raven. After about five more minutes of walking Gar heard Raven sobbing about 15 meters (50 feet) ahead of him.

Raven was sitting on the cliff overlooking the castle she didn't even know the name of. She was crying.

Raven cried for the loss of her mother, for fear of Garfield hurting her, for the only friendship she ever had she thought she ruined, and for the loneliness she felt deep in her heart. Raven was to absorbed in her crying to notice Garfield approaching her.

Raven Garfield asked tenderly as he approached the sobbing girl.

Raven gasped spinning around to see Garfield in the pale moonlight.

"Please stay away from me" she said.

"Raven I'm not going to hurt you" protested Garfield.

Raven sobbed even harder, "Y-you d-did try to h-hurt me" Raven hiccupped.

"Raven I am so sorry" Garfield replied guiltily, "I wasn't myself."

Garfield gingerly took a few steps towards her.

Raven took a few steps back she didn't have anywhere to go she was on a cliff face after all.

"Raven I promise I won't hurt you" Garfield tried again.

Raven feeling defeated sat down he feet dangling off of the cliff still sobbing.

Garfield slowly made his way towards her. He sat down right beside her.

"Raven I a-am so sorry" Garfield said on the verge of tears himself.

Raven calmed down a little bit. "Why did you come here Garfield?" She asked

Gar cringed at hearing her call him by his full name.

"Raven, I came here because I wanted to apologize, you're my friend Raven and I don't want to lose you."

Raven then began to cry again. "W-why?" she asked again

"Why what?" Garfield asked gingerly.

"Why would you want to be my friend? You don't know anything about me, if you knew what the villagers say about me you would agree."

"Raven, I don't care what other people think I care about you for you. Your right I don't know anything about you, but I would if you let me."

"I wasn't born in the forest Raven my family is from the village just like you" Gar said

"When I was young my parents were shunned from the village for saving my life from a deadly disease."

All of a sudden Raven gasped remembering the story her mother told her.

"Your parents were physicians, weren't they?" Raven asked

"Yes" Garfield said slightly surprised "How did you know?"

"My mother told me the story about the physicians who saved their sons life and were forced out of the village for heresy, they were never heard from again."

Raven didn't dare tell him about the part where the villagers thought his parents sold their soul to the devil.

"That's right" Gar chuckled humorlessly, "We fled to the forest."

"You have been here ever since?"

"Yes" Garfield replied "I was never allowed to leave. I snuck out one day and made friends, and that's my story, what about you?"

"I lived with my mother in the village I never knew my father. I was never allowed to be like a normal kid because of my powers. One day a villager saw me use my powers and branded me as a witch." She paused for a moment to take a breath, she looked back to the view from the cliff.

"A mob circled my cottage with torches and pitch forks, my mom told me to run to the forest, so I did. My cottage was burned to the ground and my mother" - Raven couldn't finish the thought as tears made their way back to her eyes.

"It's alright" Garfield said putting his hand on her shoulder.

She didn't have to finish that thought for Garfield to know what happened next.

Garfield then wrapped his arms around her bringing her head to rest on his chest as she cried.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" Gar cooed

Then Garfield started to think about his own parents and he began to cry himself.

And for the rest of the night the two lonely kids sat there crying together for the loss of their parents.

Even though they were sad they were a little less lonely together.


	11. Chapter 11 meeting a king

Chapter 11: meeting a king

The sun wouldn't come up for another hour or two when Garfield woke up holding onto Raven. It was a miracle that they didn't fall off the cliff. Garfield didn't know why but he really liked the feeling of holding Raven like that. He also knew the compromising position they were in. Garfield gently unwrapped his arms from around Raven so as not to wake her. He then picked her up and moved her away from the edge of the cliff.

He set Raven down far enough, so she wouldn't fall, he took off his cloak so that he was only wearing a pair of pants and a shirt, then he folded his cloak and put it under Ravens head as a makeshift pillow.

It was spring time, so Garfield wasn't worried about her being cold. Garfield also "knew" most of the animals around. He had scuffled with most of the predatory animals and was on fairly good terms with them. Garfield deciding that Raven wasn't in any real danger went back to the lake where his parents grave was. Having his knife on him at all times Garfield picked up a stick and made a point at the end to use as a spear. He then began spear fishing in the lake. After about twenty minutes Gar had caught two fairly large fish enough for both himself and Raven.

For the next thirty minutes Gar went and foraged some edible berries, roots and wild vegetables. The sun was starting to come up as Gar made his way back to where Raven was. Still their Gar chuckled to himself looking over at Raven. Garfield couldn't help but think Raven looked cute while she slept. Gar dismissed the thought immediately not wanting to be creepy. He then busied himself with gathering wood and making a small fire using two sticks and some leaves.

After the fire was made Gar gathered some clay and fashioned two plates from it and put them over the fire to harden. After that he cut the fish into fillets and cooked it on the fire as well as the wild roots and vegetables. The smell of the fish and vegetables wafted into Ravens nose causing her to wake up. Raven immediately noticed the cloak she was laying on as a pillow. She then turned over and saw Garfield cooking over a fire.

Raven's mind finally remembered what had happened the previous night. Immediately a blush appeared across her cheeks.

She turned away in case Gar noticed.

She then rolled back over facing Gar.

"Good morning," she greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning," he greeted back in high spirits. "I made breakfast" he said motioning for her to come and sit with him.

Garfield handed her a plate as soon as she sat down. Raven looked at the food inquisitively, she had never eaten fish before. Raven gingerly took a bite of the fish, "

This is amazing!" she exclaimed with joy.

Garfield chuckled at her reaction, "I'm glad you like it" he said.

"Where did you learn to do all of this?" Raven asked as she took another bite.

"I've been hunting and farming ever since I could walk" Gar replied "I learned from my father, and I learned to cook from my mother. I'm also a pretty smart physician" Gar said proudly trying to impress her even more.

"Wow!" Raven Said Intrigued.

Raven was enjoying having Breakfast with Gar she had honestly missed him. Then suddenly she remembered why she was avoiding him to begin with, she felt like she had to confront him about it.

"Gar we need to talk" she said after she and Gar had finished their food.

"I know" Garfield replied, he had been expecting that. He knew they needed to talk about it.

"Gar you tried to hurt me, and Kori" Raven explained.

"Raven I wasn't-" Gar Started. But was interrupted.

"Let me finish" Raven scolded. Garfield remained silent.

"Gar you tried to hurt me and Kori and for that," Gar winced expecting her to say they couldn't be friends anymore. "I forgive you" continued Raven.

"What!?" Gar replied confused

" I said I forgive you Gar" Raven repeated, "but you need to learn to control your morphing and that is why I will help you control it." She paused looking at Garfield in the eyes "If you will let me" she Finished the last part shyly while blushing.

Gar shuffled his feet a little embarrassed,

"I noticed you can't fully control your powers either maybe I could help you too" Garfield suggested also shyly blushing as he said it.

"I'd like that" replied Raven.

"Let's go back to Alegar's cave" Raven said looking in the direction of his cave "Maybe he can help us too" Raven said "He seems to know more about our powers than we do."

"Good idea" Gar replied He then put the fire out and collected the remainder of the meal that had gone uneaten. "But First let's take our uneaten food back to my cottage."

Meanwhile

King Wayne and his royal guard had been in jump village for a few weeks now along with the Arc wizard and a few soldiers. The soldiers were instructed to patrol the village day and night. They were also instructed not to disclose the king being there.

King Wayne and Jason had dawned tattered old cloaks to blend in with the villagers. The Arc wizard was instructed to try and find the one the villagers had exiled due to witch craft. He wanted to see if she was a "witch" or not. The Arc wizard wore an emerald green cloak, and, in his hand, he carried a wooden staff, at the top of the staff was an emerald green crystal. The Arc wizard looked like he couldn't be any older than mid-twenties. Looks were very deceiving as he was older than the kingdom itself.

The Arc wizard could definitely feel faint traces of magic with a dark Aura, but he could also tell the magic itself had no maliciousness attached to it. Just because the magic itself was dark didn't mean it was evil as the villagers thought, it is all about the intention of the user.

King Wayne was getting frustrated, the villagers and nobles in the village treated him badly. The nobles even treated the commoners badly. Every time he would ask a villager about what happened with the mob nobody would tell him anything the villagers kept saying that nothing had happened that it was a misunderstanding, almost as if keeping it a secret.

The remnants of a burned cottage said otherwise. The noble's spit on him and kicked him saying "how dare common filth like you speak with me."

King Wayne was beyond furious with the wickedness of the village. Not only was he furious he was heartbroken. he had treated all of his subjects with respect no matter what their title was and to see all of the cruelty in one of his most beloved villages in his kingdom was difficult for him. King Wayne vowed to have words with the Viceroy he appointed over the village after his business was finished.

Just when the king was about to give up hope of ever finding the truth he saw a young girl of about twelve getting ready to leave the village and he got an idea.

"Young lady might I have a word with you?" he asked hurrying to catch up to the girl before she left. He could tell the girl was from a noble family by the way she carried herself he just hoped she would talk to him.

"Yes of course." The girl replied

"Approximately a month ago, there was an incident involving a mob of people harassing some of the other villagers do you know anything about that?"

The girl gasped recognizing the story he was speaking of. "Yes, I know what you speak of." the girl replied.

"Can you tell me more?" asked the king in disguise

"No, I cannot" The girl replied, "It is forbidden to speak of."

"By who?" He asked

"Viceroy Slade, the governor of this village. He has said anybody who speaks of the incident will be charged with plotting against the crown. He has also said to disobey his order is to disobey the will of the king himself."

'He did,' thought The King?

"What is your name young lady?" asked the disguised king

"Kori Anders" The girl replied.

"I could tell you are from nobility from one look at you, it doesn't' bother you to be talking to a commoner like me?" The Disguised king asked

"No sir, not at all, status does not matter everyone should be treated kindly." She replied

The Disguised King smiled "You are very kind Kori if you could please tell me as much about the incident as possible I would be most grateful."

"I cannot" replied Kori "regardless of Viceroy Slade, if I told you it would be a betrayal to my friend." Kori Gasped realizing she had already revealed too much.

"I must go" Kori said quickly and nervously.

"If you will please wait I will not press you for any more information, you have showed me such kindness I would like to reward you anyway that is within my power."

"It is alright good sir. I do not wish for you to impoverish yourself on my accord." Kori Said

The king laughed at that. "Alas young lady you know not who I am" The King replied.

"Even now you show such kindness to me offering you a gift and yet you refuse for my sake. For such kindness I would like to reward you even more." The king then removed his cloak revealing his status to Kori.

As soon as Kori recognized the king she bowed before him.

"Arise Kori we are friends now you need not bow to me." He said helping the Girl to her feet

"T-thank you your majesty" replied Kori.

"So, what is it you desire Kori anything you want, and I will grant it to you." He said with a smile on his face

"M-my friend Richard is a knight in training and he dreams of being one of your elite guards just like his father, I request that when he becomes old enough you give him the opportunity to try out for the position."

"You are speaking of Richard Grayson aren't you not?" asked The King

"Yes," Kori replied happily "You know of him?"

"Of course," replied The King, "His father is the captain of the knights second only to my royal guard and I have seen the potential of his son."

"You show such selflessness, thinking of others before yourself I will grant your request and more." He smiled at her again. "I will take Richard and his family back to live within the castle and I shall train him myself as if he was my own son." King Wayne was a warrior, his skill surpassed that of even his own royal guard.

On the battlefield he was often referred to as the Dark knight or the caped crusader.

"Also, you and your family will also be relocated to the castle to live as well." He said taking her hand "What is your families rank of nobility Kori?"

"My father is a Baron your majesty." she said with some pride in her voice

"Very well" replied The King. "Your family will be relocated to the castle and you all shall be granted the title of count and countess."

"Thank you, your majesty," said Kori amazed as she gave a curtsy.

"No, thank you Kori for showing me such kindness when nobody else has." The King Replied with a smile

The king turned to leave when he heard Kori Call out "Your majesty"

He turned back "Yes?" replied The King.

"I will tell you what you want to know about the incident."

"Splendid!" The King replied, "but not here, follow me to a place we can talk privately."

And with that the king put his cloak back on and he and Kori made their way back to the inn where The King was staying.


	12. Chapter 12 The Anger of the Arc Wizard

Chapter 12: The Anger of the Arc wizard

 **A/N: To all who read this, so apparently, I forgot to replace/fix chapter 2 when I was replacing/fixing all of the other chapters. It is now fixed. Now to clear up any confusion. from the start of the story to this chapter it has been one year. At the beginning all the titans were 12 now they are 13. By the end of the story they will all be 18. Now on with the story.**

Kori and king Wayne were in his small room of the inn. The only thing in the room was a small bed barely big enough for one person.

"Please, sit" The King said as he gestured to the edge of the bed.

Kori did as she was asked.

"So, what happened here" The King asked as he stood by the window looking out into the street.

"Let me start from the beginning" Kori replied "There was a girl whose name I will not disclose, she was odd. She lived only with her mother no father to speak of. They were very poor. They lived in the most run-down cottage in the village. And nobody helped them."

"Not even the nobles?" King Wayne interjected

"Sadly, no." Kori replied looking down at her hands in her lap.

This infuriated the generous king.

"Everyone looked down on them even the peasants, nobody would employ her mother. Everyone in the village called the girl awful names whenever she would leave her cottage."

"Did you?" He asked as he looked over at Kori

"No" replied Kori "But I did not ever speak to her or even try to get to know her until recently" She said sadly

"Everyone in the village including the nobles blamed all the bad things on her saying she was a witch and that she cursed them or put a spell on them."

"Did they have any proof of witch craft?" The King Asked.

"No" said Kori "But that didn't matter because she was odd, and the villagers still branded her as a witch. I think the reason they were poor is because very few villagers would buy or sell to her mother."

This infuriated The King more.

"One night one of the villagers was walking past the girl's house and glanced inside the small window, supposedly the villager saw the girl use magic."

"So, she was a witch?" asked King Wayne.

"Just because she has powers doesn't mean she's a witch!" Kori yelled in response.

King Wayne looked into her eyes, and saw the anger at his question.

"My apologies we are talking about your friend, forgive me" The King replied softly.

Kori calmed down having realized she yelled at the king.

"You are right just because someone has powers does not make them a witch or evil, it is what they do with them that defines a person. I should know that better than anyone my greatest friend the Arc wizard uses magic" Explained king Wayne.

"I understand" Kori replied, "Until recently I myself thought she was a witch, until I realized I had judged her without even knowing her."

"Continue with the story" encouraged The King.

"Anyways after the villager supposedly saw her use magic he called out to the other villagers that she was a witch."

The King could see where this story was going but he let Kori continue anyway.

"Many of the villagers grabbed torches and pitchforks they went over to the girl's house demanding the 'witch' to be brought out. My parent's estate is not too far from her cottage, so I saw everything from my window just before bed. Needless to say, I didn't sleep that night."

"I am sorry you had to witness all that" said King Wayne apologetically, "What happened next?"

"I saw the girl's mother come out of the cottage and the villagers they…." Kori had tears in her eyes she could not finish her statement.

"It is alright child I understand, you do not have to relive the horror if you do not wish to" said King Wayne as he came over to her and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Kori then calmed down a little bit.

"I am alright" replied Kori. "The villagers killed the girl's mother and burned down her cottage right when the girl escaped out a small window. From there the girl ran out of the village" said Kori finishing her story.

"Where is the girl now?" The King asked.

"I will not say" replied Kori, "I'm sorry."

"It is alright I understand you are protecting your friend and I can accept that, even protecting her from me."

Just then the door opened, and Jason walked in and bowed before his king.

"Stand up Jason you know you don't have to bow to me."

"I owe you my life my Lord, so I bow before you."

King Wayne waved him off.

"Come Jason meet our newest countess" he said happily, "This is Kori."

"Pleased to meet you Kori I am Jason the kings royal guard" He said nonchalantly.

"Pleased to meet you Jason" replied Kori.

"Jason wait outside while I finish my business with Kori and I will speak with you in a few moments."

"As you wish your majesty" and with that Jason left.

The king then took out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a letter explaining everything to Kori's parents, he rolled the parchment tied a piece of silk around it and pressed a wax seal into it.

"Here, Kori run along and take this letter to your parents."

"Alright, thank you" replied Kori.

"No, thank you Kori" said The King.

Kori then took the letter from The King gave a curtsy and left.

As soon as Kori left Jason re-entered the room and bowed to the king again.

"Arise Jason" King Wayne said nonchalantly. "Do you have anything to report?" The King asked.

"No" replied Jason "The people here are vile and are hiding the situation."

"I know" replied King Wayne, "But I know most of what has happened here now."

"I assume that girl told you" said Jason.

"Your assumptions are correct" said The King.

"If I may, what has happened here?" Jason asked.

The King then relayed the story he had just heard to Jason.

"So, what now?" Jason asked

"The Arc Wizard is not going to be happy when he finds out any of this "Jason said quietly "You know how he is with fellow magic users."

"I know" replied King Wayne Sadly, "Let's go find him and have the soldiers gather all of the villagers. I will allow the anger of the Arc Wizard to put these villagers in their place."

After about an hour Jason and the king had found the Arc Wizard and explained everything that had happened. Needless to say, the Arc wizard was furious. All the villagers were congregated around the center of the village at an Alter. nobles and peasants alike. Except one, Viceroy Slade.

Victor and his father were standing in the front of the crowd. Victor spotted the Arc Wizard off to the side of the Alter and he looked angry. Victor was smart he knew that wherever the Arc wizard was that the king was not far away.

Just by the look on the Arc wizards face he knew something really bad was about to happen.

The Arc wizard then stepped up onto the Alter. "CITIZENS OF JUMP VILLAGE!" he shouted angrily. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO JUDGE A GIRL WITH POWERS AS A WICH AND KILL HER MOTHER!"

The whole village collectively gasped. One man stepped forward. You're talking about that freak aren't you.

"I presume you're the one who saw her use magic and led the mob" the Arc Wizard said.

"You are correct sir" shouted the man.

"What right did you have?" asked the Arc Wizard again "WHAT RIGHT DID ANY OF YOU HAVE? I ASK ALL OF YOU WHAT HARM DID SHE CAUSE YOU? WHAT COULD A CHILD POSSIBLY HAVE DONE TO DESERVER ANY OF THIS. TO HAVE HER MOTHER KILLED AND TO BE EXILED FROM HER HOME?!"

"She cursed my field to burn last year!" yelled The Man.

"WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE?!"Bellowed the Arc Wizard.

"I saw her use dark magic that's proof enough?!" yelled The Man, "A freak like that doesn't deserve to be around the commonwealth."

"Yeah!" came a reply from another villager. "Who are you to judge us?" yelled another Villager

"You have no authority here!" yelled Another.

The crowd was starting to rebel against the Arc wizard.

Suddenly a man in a cloak stepped up onto the Alter,

"NO, BUT I DO!" yelled The King pulling off his cloak.

The whole village grew silent.

"YOU ARE A WICKED PEOPLE, I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR WEEKS ASKING ABOUT THIS SITUATION AND I HAVE BEEN MET WITH NOTHING BUT CRUELTY AND OPPOSITION. ONLY ONE AMONG YOU HAS SHOWED ME ANY KINDNESS, A CHILD!" Shouted the king. "AND I HAVE REWARDED THAT KINDNESS.!"

"VICEROY SLADE, STEP FORWARD!" yelled the king.

The Viceroy heard his name yelled off in the distance and decided to investigate.

Viceroy Slade was a fairly tall man, he wore black and orange armor. He had a sword strapped to his back. He even wore a helmet with one side black and the other side orange.

"What is the meaning of this!" he shouted pushing his way through the crowd? Slade gasped.

"Your majesty" he said, "what brings you here?" he asked trying to play it off as a coincidence

"Did you know about this incident?" asked The King.

"Whatever do you mean?" Slade asked.

Slade was racking his brain for a convincing lie.

The Arc wizard pointed his staff at Slade and the crystal started to glow. "Do not lie" Said the Arc wizard using his powers to make Slade tell the truth.

"I'll ask you again Slade" said The King dangerously, "Did you know about this?"

"Yes," replied Slade, "I ordered it, just as I ordered the exile of the Logan family twelve years ago."

This time it was The Kings turn to gasp, he had not known that the best physicians in the whole kingdom had been exiled.

"Why?" asked King Wayne again dangerously

"Magic disrupts the natural order of this world, it must be eradicated, Heresy will not be tolerated" said Slade.

King Wayne was beyond angry, "Viceroy Slade you were one of my most trusted warriors, and now you have betrayed me and this kingdom you are here by relieved of your post and stripped of your title, you are here by exiled from Gotham Kingdom."

"You have not seen the last of me" replied Slade warningly.

The Arc wizard used his magic to open a portal behind Slade.

"BE GONE!" he shouted, and Slade was pushed into the portal and the portal closed.

"Anders family, Grayson family, step forward" said The King.

The two families respectively obeyed bowing before the king. "Arise, step up here with me."

The two families obeyed.

Richard was terrified because he had acted terribly to Raven. He feared he was next. What happened next surprised him the most.

"You are being rewarded for your loyalty and for young miss Anders kindness" exclaimed the king. He then looked over towards The Arc Wizard and said, "Let your judgment be swift."

The Arc wizard's voice then got eerily calm,

"The rest of you, you think of magic as evil, as heresy, now I'll give you a reason. I curse you all, your fields will burn, your crops will die, one third of your livestock will die, you will suffer, you will work the land and only enough crops for you to barely survive will grow."

The Arc wizard then waved his staff and black flames shot from the crystal engulfing all the fields. One third of the livestock dropped dead instantly. All the wells had all but dried up.

With that the Arc wizard turned away from the villagers. "Take us home" said King Wayne.

"I will send you all home, but I have some business to attend before I return to the castle."

"Alright" replied King Wayne.

The Arc wizard Raised his staff, the crystal glowed for a moment and king Wayne, Jason, both Anders family and Grayson family and all the soldiers vanished back to the castle.

Chaos had finally erupted in the village as the Arc wizard turned and walked away towards the forest leaving the chaos behind.

 **To all reading this that's the end of chapter 12 leave me a review and let me know what you think and what you think is going to happen next. Also for those who might not know the term Viceroy is a title not a name and it is pretty much the same as a governor. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A visit from an old friend

Garfield and Raven had just finished taking the rest of their food to Garfield's house they had just arrived at Alegar's cave.

"Alegar?!" They Called Out

"Yes!" Alegar replied walking out of his cave.

"We would like you to help us with our powers" said Garfield

"Certainly I can help with that" replied Alegar.

All of a sudden Raven sensed someone else in the forest Raven could tell this person was a magic user and an extremely powerful one.

Their power was on par with Alegar's.

Alegar sensed it to.

Garfield with his enhanced senses could feel the change in atmosphere as soon as the person entered the forest.

"Garfield morph into something large and fast and you and Raven make haste to your cottage" said Alegar in a deathly serious tone.

"What's going on?" Garfield asked with concern in his voice

"Go now Garfield" shot Alegar "I'll explain later but you must go now, go quickly and do not stop."

Alegar quickly breathed a black mist over both children.

Garfield then shifted into a tiger bowed low to let Raven get on his back.

Once Raven was securely on Gar's back he sprinted back to his cottage as fast as he could.

The Arc wizard made his way into the forest he new exactly where he was going. As soon as he entered the forest he waved his staff creating a barrier around the entire forest. The Arc wizard made his way to Alegar's cave.

The mighty dragon was still standing in front of his cave waiting for the Arc wizard.

A moment later the Arc wizard arrived "Hello Alegar" he greeted not so kindly.

"Hello 'old' friend" replied Alegar in the same manner. What are you doing here?"

"Approximately one month ago the king discovered an incident involving a young girl as well as a mob of the villagers. I presume you have heard about it" the Arc wizard answered.

"I have" Alegar replied bitterly.

All of a sudden Alegar sensed the chaos of the village outside the forest.

"What have you done Arc wizard?!" Alegar bellowed

The Arc wizard knew Alegar sensed it he also knew that he wasn't the only one.

"I taught the villagers a lesson in humility" The Arc wizard said simply

"THAT WAS NOT YOUR PLACE!" bellowed Alegar.

"JUST AS TAKING THE GIRL AND INTERFERING IN THE AFFAIRS OF HUMANS WAS NOT YOURS!" shouted The Arc wizard.

Alegar let out a ferocious roar far louder than the one he did on Garfield.

All of a sudden, the Arc wizard fell to one knee clutching his heart.

"You forget yourself Arc wizard, remember where you came from" Alegar said Dangerously.

=====Meanwhile======

Garfield and Raven had made it to Gar's cottage in record time. Raven could feel the presence of the stranger and it was extremely powerful she could feel the chaos, panic and devastation of the village. It was all so much it threatened to overwhelm her emphatic senses. Raven couldn't explain it but ever since Alegar breathed that black mist on them she felt like her powers were being dulled and hidden.

Garfield could smell the magic of the stranger coming off in waves. Gar could smell the panic, fear and fire coming from the village he knew something bad must have happened and now it had come here. ever since Alegar breathed that black mist on them Gar felt like his senses had been dulled his head felt fuzzy almost like he was in a fog.

"Hey Raven?" Garfield, called

"Yes?" Raven replied

"Do you feel any different than usual?" he asked

"Yes, I do" Raven confirmed.

"Phew," Garfield breathed a sigh of relief "So it's not just me?"

Raven turned and looked towards Alegar's cave

"No, it's not just you, I think Alegar did something to dull our powers when he breathed that black mist on us."

"I was thinking the same thing" replied Garfield.

"I'm scared Gar" said Raven turning and looking back at Garfield

"Me too" Gar replied

"What do you think is going on?" Raven asked

"I don't know" replied Garfield, "But It can't be good."

All of a sudden Gar and Raven heard the loudest roar they had ever heard it was far louder than before. They both huddled together holding each other crying they had never been more terrified in their young lives. Due to her powers all the doors in the small cottage kept opening and slamming shut continuously. They were so scared they didn't even realize it.

=====Back with Alegar========

The Arc wizard stood up and gave a mirthless laugh although no longer angry.

"Even here I can feel faint traces of her power in this forest. The king has interest in her, relinquish her to me. You know she will be safe and protected, it is my mission from the king to find her."

"And so you have, I will not relinquish her to you or the king" replied Alegar, "My other charge would not be too pleased if I did."

"There are two of them asked the Arc wizard?

"Yes," replied Alegar "Although he is not a magic user he is far from ordinary."

"The king will find interest in this." The Arc Wizard said Stroking his chin

Alegar let out a low growl, "The king has no authority here!"

"You are right" The Arc wizard said waiving him off.

"And your mission?" asked Alegar

"A success" replied The Arc Wizard, "I found her, I was never instructed to bring her back."

"And what will you report back?"asked Alegar

"The truth" replied the Arc wizard, "The girl is in the forest and safe with you, I see no reason to tell him of the boy, the king knows nothing about him who am I to tell him otherwise?"

"Thank you" Alegar replied

The Arc wizard just waved him off, "Keep them safe" said The Arc Wizard.

"With my dying breath" replied Alegar.

The Arc wizard lifted his staff, the crystal at the end glowed brightly and a moment later he was gone, and the barrier vanished.

Alegar went to say something to Garfield telepathically but as soon as Alegar's mind touched Garfield's Alegar realized fear had fully taken control of his mind.

"Damn it" Alegar cursed under his breath.

A moment later he heard trees in the forest splitting he knew it was from Ravens power. He tried to reach out and connect with Raven but like Garfield fear controlled her mind also.

Because of this her powers were going haywire. Even with the magic Alegar used on them earlier Ravens powers were still highly destructive.

Alegar quickly flew over to Garfield's cottage.

Alegar used his tail to open the small wooden door of the cottage. He then breathed a sparkling blue mist into the cottage.

Simultaneously both kids fell asleep.

Immediately Ravens powers stopped ravaging the forest.

Alegar then reached in the cottage with his tail and wrapped the kids up gently and brought them out of the cottage. he then flew back to his cave with both kids held in place by his tail. he laid them both on the stone floor. His eyes glowed green for a moment as he assessed the damage to the kid's minds. After assessing the damage Alegar breathed what appeared to be a white light onto the kids.

Immediately their breathing went from erratic to peaceful.

Garfield was the first to wake up it had been about an hour. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "What happened?, I feel like I was asleep for a month" He said to no one in particular.

"You are finally awake" replied Alegar.

"Alegar?" Gar questioned

"Yes Garfield.?"

"What happened?" he asked

"What do you remember?" Alegar replied

"A stranger came to the forest his magic was so powerful I could sense it, you then breathed Black mist on Raven and I then we raced back to my cottage, Raven and I talked for a few minutes then everything is blank."

"It appears as is the case with most mortals that your minds cannot handle the full power of my true voice" replied Alegar.

"Let me guess you roared at me again?" said Garfield

"No not at you or Raven"

Just then Garfield's mind caught up with his body. Raven Gar began to panic "Where-" he started

"She is fine" interrupted Alegar. "She is resting, you were the first to awaken."

Gar then calmed down a bit. "Alright Alegar explain what happened with you, who was that stranger, what did he want?"

"Easy Garfield" replied Alegar, "That stranger as you call him is an old acquaintance of mine and it appears the king of Gotham heard about what happened to Raven. He wanted to find her" explained Alegar.

Garfield let out a low and dangerous growl.

"Calm yourself Garfield" scolded Alegar, "Raven is not going anywhere."

Alegar did not want to tell Garfield about the fate of the village but he knew he had to, Garfield would find out sooner or later anyway.

"Garfield" Alegar said solemnly.

Garfield picked up on his tone, "Yeah Alegar?"

"You can't go to the village anymore unless it is absolutely necessary the villagers are being punished for their cruelty, my acquaintance put a curse on the village" explained Alegar.

Needless to say Gar was taken aback at hearing that, but he already knew something bad had happened at the village.

Sure he was angry with the humans, but he didn't wish for them to be cursed. Even thought he was angry with Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg he still considered them his friends.

"Alegar what about my friends, what's going to happen to them?" asked Gar

"I don't know" replied Alegar sadly, "I honestly do not know."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Reunion

Robin didn't know what was going on he was confused, one moment he was in the village training and the next moment the Arc wizard cursed the village.

His family and Kori's family were transported to the castle with the king. For what the village was cursed for he didn't know.

The King turned to his soldier's "Men return to your posts" he said.

"Yes, your majesty" They all said in unison and proceeded to leave.

"The rest of you if you will follow me to the throne room I will explain everything" The king said talking to the two families.

After about an hour the king had finally finished explaining everything to the two families, including their raise in Rank, Robin's training, Kori's kindness and the curse on the village. It was a lot to take in for the families. The king turned to his royal guard and said "Jason will you go summon Alfred for me."

"Yes, your majesty" replied Jason and with that he left.

About five minutes later Jason returned with an older man following him.

"This is Alfred" King Wayne said motioning with his hand "He is my personal servant he will show you to your new living quarters with in the castle, so you can process all that has been discussed."

Robin was standing next to Kori he leaned over and whispered, "Come find me as soon as you can we need to talk."

And with that both families were lead through the castle to different places. Once the Grayson family was in their living space Robin asked his parents if he could go and explore the castle?

His parents agreed, they needed to discuss thing privately anyways. Kori did the same thing with her parents. Her parents had agreed as well.

After about fifteen minutes of searching for Robin Kori finally found him. "You wanted to talk?" Kori asked

"When did you meet the king, why didn't you tell me, what happened to our village?" Robin asked Rapid fired confused about all that was going on.

Kori then decided she needed to tell him everything. And so she did. She told him about apologizing to Raven, about Gar trying to attack them, about meeting Alegar, about fixing things with Gar, about meeting the king with out knowing it and about her reward for her kindness.

Robin was amazed that so much had happened in the span of a few weeks. He also wanted to apologize to Gar and maybe get to know the witc..Raven as he now knew a little bit more about her. Both kids also worried about their friend Victor. Him and his father were nice, not like the rest of the villagers.

-Elsewhere-

Garfield had just found out about the village and about the king looking for Raven, he was confused, stressed, and frustrated. He couldn't help but think that his life had gotten a lot more complicated since Raven arrived in his forest. Garfield quickly banished that thought from his mind after all Raven was his friend.

"Alegar I need to be alone for a while I'm going to go back to my cottage, when Raven wakes up will you have her come see me I want to talk to her."

"As is to be expected" replied Alegar "I will guide her to you when she awakens."

"Thank you Alegar" replied Garfield, and then he left.

Garfield made his way back to his cottage his mind replaying over everything that had happened over the last month or so. Garfield's parents left him a substantial amount of money when they passed, he knew he would have to start using it to buy things from the village soon. Garfield was so frustrated he picked up the chair that his father had made, and he threw it against the small door to his room. The chair broke into pieces and the door had a large hole in it. Garfield then took out the rest of his anger on the rest of his cottage.

About thirty minutes after Garfield had left Raven had finally awoken.

"Alegar what happened?" Raven asked, Alegar had told her about the power of his voice but he didn't tell her anything else, he would leave that to Garfield.

"Garfield has requested your presence at his cottage."

"How is he?" asked Raven

"Go and see for yourself" replied Alegar "I will guide you as you are not as familiar with this forest as myself or Garfield."

"Alright" Replied Raven.

Alegar telepathically led her to Garfield's cottage. unlike Gar she didn't have a problem with being spoken to telepathically. Once she got to Gar's cottage she felt like something was off she could sense a depression coming from Gar. Raven gently knocked on the small door. No answer came. She slowly opened the door and walked inside.

Raven was taken aback at the state of the inside of the cottage. Everything was either broken or had claw marks on it. Gar was sitting in the center of the room on the floor curled in a ball not paying any mind to the devastation around him.

"Gar what's wrong? Raven asked shyly. Garfield didn't reply.

"Talk to me Gar" she insisted.

Gar finally uncurled himself and stood up. Raven could tell he had been crying due to the tear tracks left on his cheeks, he looked exhausted physically and mentally. He then told Raven everything. He told her about the king searching for her, the Arc wizard, and the cursed village.

Raven was certainly surprised. She never expected anyone to look for her or for the village to get cursed because of her.

"Let' go back to Alegar" she said. Gar was to tired to object. Before they left Raven concentrated as much as she could, focusing on her desired result and after a minute or so the whole cottage started to repair itself until there was no more traces of any damage.

Raven had remembered the way to Alegar's cave from Gar's cottage. She and Gar made it to Alegar's cave. Alegar was standing on the cliff Raven had called out to Alegar telepathically.

"Is Garfield Alright?" Alegar asked

"I'm fine" replied Gar.

" Your words betray you" said Alegar. Both kids looked like they were on the verge of crying at any second.

"Alegar" called Raven meekly "i-I'm sorry" she started crying before she could fully get the statement out.

Alegar knew that all that had happened recently was a lot to take in he knew the kids would have questions.

"What troubles you child?" asked Alegar to Raven who was still crying

"I-it's my f-fault the Arc Wizard cursed the village" she sobbed "I brought all this pain."

"No" replied Alegar "You did not, the villagers brought the punishment on themselves. The King himself was in the village for weeks trying to figure out what happened to you and the villagers covered it up. That is what angered the Arc wizard. He does not like to see other magic users mistreated and the king was looking for you not to do you any harm but to protect you" explained Alegar.

Garfield was thinking about all that Alegar had just said and he didn't quite trust the king's intentions for Raven.

After hearing all of this Raven finally calmed down.

"Should I have gone with him and should I still?" Raven asked.

"No" growled Garfield "You can't" angry that Raven would even think that.

Gar's reaction caught Raven by surprise and scared her a little.

"That's enough Garfield" snapped Alegar. Garfield instantly calmed down. "Raven I cannot tell you what the right decision is, but you have everything you need here you are even safe here by me and Garfield."

"I understand" replied Raven "I will stay here with both of you."

"An admirable choice" Alegar smiled

A few months had passed Garfield and Raven had finally started training with Alegar to control their powers. Garfield and Raven were currently with Alegar they had all but mastered their powers.

When all of a sudden Garfield heard Starfire call his name in the distance.

"Come on Raven lets go see her" said Gar and they left. Gar and Raven finally made it to where Starfire was Robin was with her and Gar was not too pleased about that.

He let out a low growl.

Raven grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. Garfield then looked at Raven. She shook her head no. Gar realized she was telling him not to lose control of his anger. he took a deep breath and let it out he also let go of Raven's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Gar spat at Robin

"I-I" Robin then cleared his throat, "I'm here to apologize to you and to Raven." Garfield and Raven were surprised by this "So, I'm sorry" said Robin looking at Gar.

He then looked at Raven "I'm sorry I acted like a jerk last time we met. I'm Richard" he said extending his hand in a handshake to her, "But my friends call me Robin."

Raven was learning to broaden her circle of trust she reached out and shook Robin's hand.

"I'm Raven "she said quietly "Nice to meet you and I forgive you Robin."

Robin then turned to Garfield "Will you forgive me?" he asked

Garfield mocked thinking about it, "Yea I forgive you bird boy."

The four friends then erupted into laughter and it was like they were all new friends again. And for Robin and Raven they were.

Garfield and Raven then decided to take Robin to meet Alegar.

Once they got to the cave Raven called out, "Alegar can you come out here please?"

Alegar did as he was asked. Certainly replied Alegar. "

Whoa" Robin said as his eyes went wide when they landed on Alegar.

"Alegar this is Richard" introduced Garfield, "Richard this is Alegar, mine and Ravens second father."

"Nice to meet you" said Alegar "and no child I am not going to eat you" he said. He figured he would say that because the other three thought that upon meeting him.

"Hello again Kori" greeted Alegar.

"Hello," greeted Kori back, "How are you?" she asked

"I am doing well thank you for asking" explained Alegar.

"So, Kori we heard about what happened in the village how are you doing?" Asked Raven

Kori then went on to explain all that had happened the last few months to them.

"Wow" said Garfield impressed "So you live in the castle now that sounds like fun."

Raven wasn't to impressed that Starfire had told the king about her, but she didn't really blame her for it either. Richard and Kori spent the rest of the day with Gar, Raven, and Alegar. Over the next few weeks Kori would come to the forest to hang out with Gar and Raven. Richard would come whenever he got the chance when he wasn't training with the king.

Things in the village had gotten worse in the three months since the Arc wizard had cursed them. The nobles treated the peasants who worked their fields poorly. Every time the peasants would bring in the small amount of food they could harvest to the nobles it would burst into black flames due to the curse. Peasants were getting beaten daily because of it. Things in the village had gotten so bad that even the nobles had to go out and work the fields in order for the crops to survive.

Victor and his father had suffered greatly due to the curse, there was only enough water for survival there wasn't enough to spare for blacksmithing. And without having any weapons to sell the stone family had no money to buy food. Silas didn't want to go back to being a peasant he had worked his way out of that life many years ago to make a better life for victor.

Victor missed his friends Kori and Richard ever since they left for the castle, he even missed Garfield. He thought back to the last time he saw Garfield and how badly that had gone. Even though he himself had not been mean to that witch girl, he had not stopped Kori or Richard from being mean to her. Victor realized he had not been the best friend he judged the witch girl before he even knew her. Even now he didn't know her name.

Victor decided he wanted to see his friend. He wanted to apologize to the girl as well. He had not been very friendly the last time they "met". He just hoped that the forest hadn't been affected by the curse of the Arc wizard.

Victor left the village, from what he could tell the curse didn't reach as far as the forest. The forest looked as healthy as ever. Victor also hoped the villagers were not desperate enough to try and invade the forest and destroy his friends home. There was a legend of an ancient dragon deity who lived in the forest and protected it, but victor didn't believe it. Although the forest was forbidden for a reason victor wasn't sure why. Victor wandered around the forest aimlessly for about twenty minutes admiring the scenery. Little did he know someone in the trees was following him.

Garfield sensed the moment Cyborg had entered the forest as did Raven and Alegar. Garfield could smell the scent of metal.

"Stay here" Gar had told Raven.

"Be cautious Garfield" Warned Alegar.

"I will" replied Garfield and with that he left.

Garfield was feeling mischievous today. He turned into a green monkey and climbed in the trees. He had located Cyborg quickly, after all he knew the forest better than anyone besides Alegar. After about twenty minutes of following Cyborg Garfield began to get bored, until he got an idea. Garfield in the form of the monkey climbed down to a low branch, he let out a screech and jumped off the branch onto Cyborgs back. Cyborg flailed his arms about not knowing what had landed on him. Get off me he shouted finally able to grab the monkey and throw it about five feet away from him.

Garfield was not expecting to be thrown but he was quick witted. While in mid air he flipped and landed on his feet on the ground. Gar then shifted back to his normal form and began Laughing hysterically. That's not funny Garfield shouted Cyborg trying to calm himself down and catch his breath.

"You should have seen your face" said Garfield still laughing.

"So I guess this means we're still friends?" asked Victor

"Yeah were good" replied Garfield "I missed you Cyborg."

"I missed you to grass stain" replied Victor.

He then got serious "Garfield I'm sorry for the way I acted last time. I'm sorry I wasn't very friendly to the witch girl" he said.

Garfield scowled at Cyborg. "She's not a witch, just because she has powers doesn't make her bad or a witch and her name is Raven."

"Your right Gar I'm sorry and I'm sorry I wasn't friendly to Raven."

"You should tell her that" replied Garfield "Come on I'll take you to her also I have someone else I want you to meet."

Gar field took Victor to Alegars cave. Alegar was watching Raven practice finding her center when Garfield and Victor walked up.

"Woah You are real" said Victor as his eyes landed on the giant dragon.

Alegar only chuckled.  
"I am Alegar guardian of the forest he replied, and you are?"  
"I-I'm Victor" said the boy wonder struck. 

"Pleased to meet you" replied Alegar.

"The honor is mine" replied Victor. Then he turned to Raven.

"Your name is Raven right? asked Victor  
"Since the day I was born" replied Raven.

"I am sorry" said Victor "For misjudging you last time we met. And also in the village, I wasn't very friendly, and I am sorry will you forgive me?" he asked extending his hand for a handshake

Raven could see herself being friends with victor, so she shook his hand.

"I forgive you" said Raven. The rest of the day Raven, Gar, and Victor talked getting to know each other again.

The five friends spent as much time together as possible. When Robin wasn't training with the king he was with his friends. Several weeks had passed Garfield and Raven were running out of spices. Garfield new he needed to go to the village and buy some more. Garfield made his way to Alegars cave Raven was probably still asleep, the sun hadn't even come out yet.

"Alegar!" called Garfield once he got to the cave.

Alegar stepped out of his cave. "Yes, Garfield" he said.

"Is Raven awake yet?" he asked

"No not yet" replied Alegar "But I was just about to wake her."

"Oh alright" replied Garfield. "Well that's not why I'm here anyway."

"Oh?" said Alegar surprised

"I need to go to the village and buy spice and some other things" said Garfield, "Is that ok?"

"You may go but do not waste any time the village is a dangerous place now" replied Alegar. "Is Raven going with you?"

"Yeah" replied Garfield.

"Very well I shall wake her" said Alegar.

Ten minutes later Gar and Raven were just about ready to go to the village. Garfield had to head back to his cottage and grab a money pouch. Both kids had the hood up on their cloaks.

"I'm nervous about going back to the village" said Raven "I haven't been back since I was exiled."

"It's is alright just stay close to me and we will be alright" encouraged Gar.

"Your right" said Raven "Let's go."

Once they got to the village things were worse than they expected. Peasants were being beaten in the fields, beggars who were once nobles lined the street. People who obviously had too much to drink were stumbling out of the pub. There were far fewer merchants than Gar remembered. Out of the corner of his eye Gar caught sight of someone wearing a black cloak but when her turned to look the person was gone. Garfield had a bad feeling about being there. Raven felt uneasy also.

"Let's just get what we came here for and get back to the forest" Raven whispered to Gar.

"Alright" replied Gar.

After about 20 minutes Gar and Raven had bought all the spices. Gar had sent Raven to Another merchant while he bought large amounts of blue fabric and put it in a bag he had strapped over his shoulder. He didn't want Raven knowing about the fabric it was for a surprise. A few minutes later Raven made her way back to where Garfield was.

"Let's go home" said Raven "This place gives me the creeps now."

"Me too" replied Garfield "Lets hurry back to the forest."

Little did they know that on their way back to the forest they were being watched by someone in a black cloak with a hood, and half the hood was orange.


	15. Chapter 15 new clothes

Chapter 15: New clothes

It's been two weeks since Garfield and Raven had gone to the village.

Life for Garfield and Raven had been quiet. Cyborg would come and hang out with them for a few hours during the day. Kori and Richard came by as well whenever they could. Garfield had showed Raven around the forest he also was teaching her how to cook and she helped him with the farming.

Garfield had got an idea, he could see that Ravens cloak and clothes were worn out and patched too much to repair. he wanted to do something nice for her and make her new clothes and a new cloak.

The only problem was that Raven never went anywhere without her cloak and he didn't know the size of her clothes. Under her cloak she wore a blue shirt and pants with a gold belt around her waist she got from her mother as well as a gold broach at the top of her cloak. Even that was worn out though.

On her feet were blue calf length boots That was the extent of Ravens worldly possessions. Raven was the type pf person even though her clothes were worn out she would never complain about it or ask for help mending them.

After a while thinking about for a while Garfield came up with an idea. When nightfall came Garfield would put his plan into action. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully when the sun went down Gar walked Raven back to Alegar's cave.

It was currently midnight when Garfield decided to put his plan into action, he made his way to Alegar's cave.

"Alegar" he called in a loud whisper hoping not to wake up Raven.

Alegar stirred when he heard Garfield call his name.

"Alegar" Garfield Hissed again.

This time Alegar got up to go see Garfield. Alegar let out a yawn as he exited the cave.

"Have you any idea what hour it is Garfield? I was asleep as you should be"

"Sorry" said Garfield bowing his head "I just couldn't risk Raven being awake."

"And why is that?" Alegar asked his interest peaked.

"Because I have a favor to ask you" replied Garfield.

"Can you bring me Ravens cloak?" Garfield asked

"And why prey tell should I take a young girls garment?" Alegar replied "A better question why do you want them?"

Garfield shook his head while flailing his arms "It's not like that" he said panicked feeling like creep.

Garfield then explained to Alegar how he wanted to make Raven new cloak and clothes.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Alegar asked simply

"Because I want it to be a surprise" replied Garfield.

Alegar thought for a moment "How thoughtful of you Garfield I shall get you her cloak but the rest of her clothes on the other hand I refuse" Alegar said simply

"I understand replied Garfield, but I need to go to the village first to get the cloth for all of it. Will you bring me her cloak tomorrow night?" asked Gar

"Yes, I will" replied Alegar "Good night Garfield."

"Thank you good night Alegar" Garfield said as he turned and left running towards his cottage

The sun had not come up yet and Garfield had not gotten much sleep, so he decided to go to the village and get everything he would need for Ravens new cloths. With his hood securely shrouding his face Garfield left for the village

Garfield didn't like being in the village anymore. Ever since his parents died he had only been to the village a handful of times. Garfield didn't want to be in the village any longer than he had to, so he found someone who had cloth for sale. Garfield purchased a lot of blue cloth for her new clothes. He had never met anyone else who wore so much blue. After purchasing the cloth Garfield made it back to the forest a quickly as he could as the sun had come up.

On his way back to the forest he got an idea, next time he saw Starfire he would ask her to get Ravens clothes measurements for him. as luck would have it as soon as he got back to his cottage Starfire was there along with Richard.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Garfield asked

"Looking for you and Raven of course" replied Richard.

"I think Raven is still sleeping" Garfield said with a shrug

"Hey Starfire, can I have a word with you in private?" asked Garfield

"Of course!" she replied happily and with that they walked away from Richard.

Garfield told her about his plan for Ravens new clothes and asked for her help. Starfire squealed with excitement.

Richard was getting jealous. "What are you talking about you can tell me?" whined Richard.

"It's a secret" replied Starfire with a smile

"I can keep a secret" whined Richard again.

"Fine" relented Garfield with an annoyed tone in his voice "I'll tell you, but I swear if you tease me about it I will kick you out of my forest" snapped Garfield.

"I won't promised" Richard raising his right-hand "Knights honor."

Garfield then told him about his idea for Ravens new clothes. Garfield expected teasing that never came.

"That's a great idea" said Richard.

"Thank you" Garfield replied rubbing the back of his head with his hand

Kori went to Alegar's cave while Richard and Garfield stayed at Garfield's cottage. About an hour later Kori and Raven returned to Garfield's cottage.

For the rest of the day the four friends just sat around the cottage and talked. Even Cyborg had came by for a few hours. The sun was starting to set it was time for everyone to go home. Just before leaving Kori leaned over and whispered the information Garfield needed in his ear. Then her and Richard left Cyborg having left hours ago.

"What was that about?" asked Raven on their way back to the cave

"Oh nothing much" replied Garfield coyly. After making it to the cave they said their goodbye's and Gar went back to his cottage.

Several hours passed and it was about midnight when Garfield made his way back to Alegar's cave.

"Alegar" called Garfield waking up the dragon again.

Alegar exited the cave again with a yawn.

"Go and get me Raven's cloak" said Garfield.

"Very well" replied Alegar

Raven always used her cloak as a pillow so getting it was a little difficult but Alegar managed. A few minutes later Alegar returned with Ravens cloak held in his claws. Garfield made his way around and up the small cliff to the entrance. Alegar handed Gar the cloak.

"Thank you" Gar said taking the cloak

"Your welcome now if you will excuse me I am going back to sleep" replied Alegar goodnight. Goodnight replied Garfield and with that he left.

Garfield spent the rest of the night sewing Ravens new clothes a skill his mother taught him. in fact he made her three sets of clothes and two cloaks with all the material he had bought. Garfield got frustrated with the task several times, but he never lost heart. Finally he finished just as the sun was coming up. Then he made breakfast for himself and Raven. He knew Raven would be coming over anytime.

Raven woke up and stretched she noticed her cloak was missing. Alegar had woken up a while ago. "Alegar where is my cloak?" demanded Raven slightly annoyed.

"I cannot say" replied Alegar.

"Why not?" asked Raven

"I promised I wouldn't, but Garfield might know where it is" he said slyly.

"I swear if Gar has done anything to my cloak I will…" Raven Trailed off.

" Why don't you go see him?" replied Alegar

"I will" replied Raven annoyed and she stormed out of the cave and to Gar's cottage.

Raven made it to Gar's cottage and she wrapped on the wooden door. Garfield immediately opened the door.

"Where's my cloak?" Raven demanded entering the small cottage.

"Good morning to you too" replied Garfield scowling.

"Where is It?" demanded Raven again

Garfield then handed her a parcel wrapped in parchment with a string tied around it.

"What's this?" asked Raven Open it replied Garfield.

Gar let out a yawn just as Raven gingerly untied the parcel. Raven eyes went wide as she saw her new blue cloak.

"Is this…. ?"Asked Raven A new cloak replied Garfield I made it myself. Raven stared at the cloak for a few minutes she couldn't believe he had done something like that for her. Before he knew what was happening Raven wrapped him in a hug. Raven stood there hugging him for a few minutes

"Thank you" she said.

Garfield was blushing deeply, "That's not all" he said the exhaustion showing in his voice.

He then handed he another two parcels when she let go of him. Raven undid the parcel again. Again she was shocked to see three new sets of clothes and another cloak.

"You did all this?" Raven asked.

"Yep" Gar beamed "Took me all night to do it." Raven then hugged him again.

"You can change in there" said Gar pointing to his parents' room after Raven let go of him. Garfield barely ever went in his parents' room ever since the incident.

Weeks turned to months, months turned to years Gar and Raven were now eighteen. Not much had changed for the two. they both had grown Garfield and Raven were about the same height. Garfield was short for being a man. Over the past few years Garfield had to make new clothes for Raven and himself several times. Richard was now appointed to King Wayne's bodyguard alongside Jason. He and Kori would be married in the spring. Cyborg still lived in the village he had become the best blacksmith in the kingdom even surpassing his father.

Jump village had changed, other than the stone family the only people there were drunks, mercenaries, and thieves. And those people used to be nobles, workers and commoners. The village had never recovered from the curse of the Arc wizard instead only the worst kind of people lived there. It even had a reputation for being corrupt. Over the years Garfield and Raven grew even closer, secretly Gar loved Raven and Raven secretly loved Gar. That's what made this particular day the hardest, the day… that Garfield lost everything.

 **AN: to anyone reading this sorry for the late update life got in the way. So for the last little while I have been wondering if this genre is even still alive and if I should continue or am, I wasting my time. So to anyone reading this drop me a review/ fav. Also I have another story in the works which I am currently collaborating with a friend so stay tuned for that. As for this story there should be at least one more update before the new year. So let me know your thoughts. Until then peace.**


	16. Chapter 16: losing everything

Chapter 16: losing everything

 **A/N: beware there is a character death in this chapter.**

Slade had spent the last five years studying magic, he despised it,

but it was necessary for his revenge. The witch would pay for ruining his life and he knew exactly where she was.

Slade even forged a sword capable of killing dragons. He knew that the legends of the dragon in the forest were true he had heard the roars all those years ago.

After years of forging his blade and learning magic to capture and subdue the witch it had all paid off for the day of his revenge was at hand.

The sun hadn't rose yet and Raven was still asleep, Alegar had just woken up himself when he heard Garfield call for him.

Alegar stepped out of the cave,

"Good morning Garfield" he greeted.

"Good morning Alegar is Raven awake yet?" he asked

"Not yet, but I could wake her if you want "Alegar replied

"No that's alright I'm going to go hunting and get breakfast started" Gar replied

" A fine idea" Alegar said

"I'll be back in a little while Alegar" Garfield shouted over his shoulder as he walked away

"Indeed" Alegar replied "be careful."

" I will" Garfield shouted back with a wave of his hand.

The sun had just started to come up as Slade made his way to the forest.

Just before he entered, he used a spell to cloak his presence form all living things. Slade wandered around the forest until he came upon a cave.

He could sense three presences in the forest two of them were coming from the cave and one of them was coming from off in the distance.

Slade knew that one of the presences in the cave was the witch. He could also tell the presence of the other one in the cave was the dragon just by the sheer magical force. Slade devised a plan to lure out the dragon. For a split-second Slade dropped his cloaking magic, just long enough for the dragon to sense his presence.

Alegar emerged from the cave with a loud roar sensing someone unfamiliar in his forest. The sound of the roar was loud enough to wake Raven from a deep sleep. Garfield had also felt the unfamiliar presence and heard the roar.

Raven emerged from the cave.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Someone's here go back in the cave" Alegar said.

It was too late. Before either of them knew what was happening a chain and shackles with runes marked on it were wrapped around Ravens neck. Raven immediately felt herself getting weaker as if her powers were being drained.

A searing pain shot through Alegars body as a sword sliced through his back causing him to let out a pain filled roar. Alegar breathed a great fire trying to engulf who ever had attacked him but engulfed the forest instead.

"Too slow" Came a reply off to the left of Alegar and Raven.

The two looked to the left and saw a man dressed in black and orange armor and a half black half orange helmet.

"Raven run!" shouted Alegar, "Find Gar!"

It was useless though Raven had fallen to her knees, she was feeling weak from the depletion of her powers and she was coughing uncontrollably due to inhaling too much smoke.

Back at the castle

The king was having audiences with his people. Richard, Jason, and the Arc Wizard were standing next to him when and intense pain shot through the Arc Wizard's back as if he had been slashed with a blade.

" AAAGHHHHH!" Groaned the Arc Wizard falling to his knees.

Back at the forest

Alegar felt the sword slice through his neck as blood splashed on the ground causing him to let out a roar again.

Raven watched in horror unable to do anything as the sword was

plunged directly into Alegar's heart killing him instantly.

"No!" Raven screamed.

The man in the armor then walked closer to Raven.

"GARFIELD!" Raven screamed with the last of her strength.

The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the hilt of the sword coming down on her head.

Garfield was running as fast as he could the thought of morphing never even crossing his mind. The forest was in flames and he heard Alegar roar several times.

"GARFIELD!" he heard Raven scream.

He was almost there, and he knew something was horribly wrong. Garfield finally arrived at the cave, the whole forest was in flames, Alegar laid dead in front of the cave, and standing next to him was a man dressed in black and orange armor with Raven's limp unconscious body draped over his shoulder.

"You too late boy" the man spat, and with that he disappeared with Raven.

Garfield ran up to Alegars body.

"WAKE UP ALEGAR, YOU CANT LEAVE ME, I WONT LOOSE ANOTHER FATHER! " screamed Garfield while shaking his lifeless body.

Garfield fell to his knees his reason for living stripped away from him. Garfield didn't notice when a glowing orb emerged from Alegars chest and shot off in the direction of the castle.

Back at the castle

"AAAGGHHHHH!" Screamed the Arc Wizard grabbing his throat.

The Arc Wizard then grabbed his heart. Suddenly a glowing orb shot straight into his chest.

"ARC WIZARD, ARC WIZARD, ALEGARRR" screamed King Wayne in concern for his friend.

Flashes of Alegars memories flooded the Arc Wizard's mind as he was losing consciousness.

"GUARDS GO FIND THE LOGAN FAMILY!" yelled King Wayne

"But you majesty they haven't been seen in twelve years" replied a soldier

"FIND THEM! "shouted King Wayne.

Having seen Garfield and the battle that had just taken place in his memories the Arc Wizard reached up and grabbed the kings hand. The king bent down to his friend.

" G-Garf-Garfield L-Lo-Logan…. F-forbidden f-forest" stuttered the Arc wizard. "Save him" were his final words before losing consciousness.

"GUARDS GO TO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST AND FIND GARFIELD LOGAN AND BRING HIM TO ME, NOW!" Shouted the King.

Richard hearing this was worried for his friends.

"Your majesty!" he shouted frantically in the commotion, "Let me go in their place I know the forest better than they do, Garfield is my friend"

"Fine go!" shouted the king "and Jason go with him and hurry."

"Yes, your majesty" replied Jason, "lead the way Nightwing" Using a nickname he had acquired on the battlefield.

Richard and Jason ran to the stables and got on their horses. They made it to the forest in record time. The whole forest was now engulfed in flames.

"Garfield!" shouted Richard taking off into the burning forest.

Jason sprinted into the forest after him, he had never seen Richard show such intensity, he could barely keep up. They made it to the cave just as Alegar burst into a cloud of sparks in Garfield's arms.

Neither Jason or Richard could believe their eyes. Garfield was on his knees his arms outstretched where he was holding Alegar. When Jason and Richard made it to Gar his expression was blank like he was an empty shell, a hollow puppet.

"Garfield, we have to get out of here!" Richard shouted over the flames. No response came.

"Where's Raven?" Richard shouted, Again no response came. "Jason help me get him up we need to get him out of here!" Richard shouted.

"Richard lead the way I'll take the kid!" Jason shouted hoisting Garfield onto his shoulder.

Richard didn't argue. He sprinted for the exit avoiding falling trees while Jason followed him. once they were out of the forest Jason put Garfield on the back of his horse and they made their way back to the castle.

Once they got back to the castle Richard got Garfield off Jason's horse and draped him over his shoulder and he and Jason sprinted into the castle.

Kori met them about halfway to the throne room.

"Richard what happened to friend Garfield!" she shouted, "and where is friend Raven?"

"Not now Kori!" Richard shouted, "I don't know, and I don't have time to talk."

Richard made his way to the throne room and put Garfield down. Garfield didn't have the strength to stand as he fell to his knees in front of the King.

"You must be Garfield" The King said simply.

No response came.

"What happened?" The King asked again.

Something snapped inside of Garfield as the memories of Alegar dying and Raven being taken flooded his mind.

"You did this" Garfield said under his breath. "YOU KILLED THEM" screamed Garfield lunging at the king.

Garfield morphed mid lunge into a lion and was going to kill the king when Richard jumped in front of him. Garfield hesitated for a second but still ended up swiping Richard across the chest plate of his armor. Richard fell to his knees from the pain. Garfield's claw went right through Richards armor and ended up cutting into his chest although not fatally.

"Garfield, No!" grunted Richard.

Garfield disregarded Richard and morphed back turning his attention to the king once more.

Jason had his blade ready to strike "Garfield down."

"Stand down Jason" said The King.

"YOU SENT THE MAN IN THE BLACK AND ORANGE ARMOR TO KILL MY FATHER ALEGAR AND TAKE RAVEN" yelled Garfield at The King.

The King gasped in surprise.

"I DID NO SUCH THING !"The King shouted back.

"LIAR" Garfield Shouted. Suddenly his eyes started to dilate, and he fell to his knees his hands clutching his head.

"AAAAGHHHH!" Garfield Screamed in pain.

Garfield then stood up and started to change, his muscles contorting. Kori burst through the door tears in her eyes from hearing what Garfield had said.

She ran in front of Garfield as he was starting to change and hugged him. with tears streaming from her eyes she put her head on his shoulder right next to his ear.

"Garfield no don't do this, this is not what Raven or Alegar would have wanted "she cried.

Garfield then stopped changing and fell unconscious in the girls arms.

Richard already having gotten to his feet walked over to Kori.

"Are you alright?" He asked

" I am fine, but I'm worried about our friends."

"Me too" Richard replied.

"My lord should I take this creature to the dungeon?" asked Jason

"He is still a human being and you will treat him with respect" shouted King Wayne, "Take him to the nearest empty bed chamber."

"Yes, my Lord, my apologies." and with that Jason took Garfield out of the hall.

"Kori, my friend might I have a word with you in private? " asked The King.

"Of course your majesty" she replied.

"Everybody out" commanded The King "Including you Richard."

"Yes, your majesty" they all said and departed.

"That boy do you know him? "Asked The King.

"Yes replied Kori, he is my friend."

"Do you know of the two people he was talking about?" The King asked.

"Raven is the girl from the village I spoke to you about many years ago" Kori Replied. .

"I see" The King said, "and I assume he lived in the forest with her?"

"Garfield and Alegar, a dragon who became a father to him after his own parents were murdered took Raven in after she was exiled, and her mother murdered."

"I see" said The King "poor boy, his tale is wrought with tragedy isn't it?"

" Yes" replied Kori "but living with Raven who he secretly loves and Alegar and his friendship with Richard, myself and Victor gave his life purpose and quelled the hatred he has for humans who turned their back on him."

" Victor the Blacksmith?" The King asked

"Yes" Kori replied, "the only humans he didn't hate."

"Does Raven love him in return? " asked The King.

" Secretly yes, she does she has told me as much" Kori Replied.

"Your majesty pardon my asking but do you know anything about Slade taking Raven?" Kori asked simply.

"Absolutely not" replied The King, "but I will retrieve Victor and try and track down Slade and find Raven". "I need you, Victor, and Richard to quell Garfield 's anger and grief, he is our only hope of saving the Arc Wizard". "Can you do this?"

" Yes your majesty I can." Kori said firmly.

 **A/N: to anyone reading this, I am back and more motivated than ever. So let me know what you think. Also I have another story. It's a very long one shot I'd appreciate if you would check it out also. Until next time peace.**


	17. Chapter 17: never forgiven

Chapter 17: never forgiven

 **A/N: to all reading, sorry for the late update I have been busy, and I have started a new story because this one is coming to a close in a few chapters. As always read/ review. Now on with the story.**

It had been three days since Alegar had died and Raven had been kidnapped. It had also been three days since the Arc Wizard and Garfield had fallen unconscious. Neither one had awoken yet.

The Arc Wizard seemed to get worse. He had wounds that no one had known where came from. One across his back on his throat and on his chest.

The first day was the worst King Wayne worried if his friend would awaken.

Not only was the Arc Wizard his friend but he was also his most trusted advisor.

With Garfield being the only physician remaining from the Logan family and being unconscious and blaming him for the tragedy that befell him, the king was beyond exhausted. King Wayne had sent some of his guards to Jump village to retrieve Victor stone.

He hoped that Richard, Kori, and Victor could convince Garfield to help the Arc Wizard.

He had also hoped that the Arc Wizard could heal himself but on the second day he found out that was not the case.

Himself, as well as Kori, Richard, Victor, and Jason had all tried to tend to his wounds but any time they tried to go near him the Arc wizards power would lash out making them keep their distance.

It was now the third day and king Wayne was sitting in a chair in Garfield's room having relieved Victor from his shift of watching over him that King Wayne had set up.

"RAVEN" shouted Gar sitting bolt upright in a strange bed sweating profusely.

Richard, Kori, and Victor heard Garfield scream and immediately ran into the room.

"Garfield it's ok man, your safe" said Victor.

"Where am I" asked Garfield gaining his bearings?

"You are in my castle" spoke up King Wayne.

"You"! spat Garfield "you caused this, you sent the man in the black armor to my forest".

"No Garfield he did not" spoke Kori. "His majesty king Wayne had nothing to do with…. Alegar's death" she choked out on the verge of crying.

"ARRRRAHHHHH"! Screamed Garfield angrily remerging holding Alegar's lifeless body in his arms.

"Everyone I would like to speak with Garfield privately" spoke King Wayne. Kori, Richard, and Victor left.

"Garfield, I know your pain" said King Wayne sympathetically.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING" shouted Garfield. "You humans are all the same, you murder anyone who's different from you".

"You're wrong not all humans are like that your parents weren't" retorted the king calmly, "I knew both of them as well as Alegar and I even tried to protect Raven".

"Really" asked Garfield calming down a bit?

"Yes Garfield" replied King Wayne, "let me tell you a story".

 **Flashback**

King Wayne as well as queen Martha and prince Bruce were on their way back from a play in Gotham the capital of Gotham kingdom when a man shrouded in a black cloak stopped them.

King Wayne didn't like having guards around he always said he liked to spend time with his family privately.

The man shrouded in the cloak drew a sword give me all of your coins he demanded.

"Take it easy" the older king said reaching for his money pouch.

The queen in panic stepped in front of the king.

This made the would-be thief nervous, he panicked and thrust his sword forward accidently piercing the queens heart killing her instantly.

In a fit of rage the king tackled the would-be thief to the ground.

The sword impaled the king killing him instantly also.

The thief rolled the king off of him got up and ran away in a panic.

The young prince Bruce stood their stricken with fear and shock.

Young Bruce finally ran up to his parents. "Father mother wake up he" cried but he knew they were already dead. When his mind caught up with his body he ran.

Young Bruce didn't know where he was going and before he knew it, he was in a forest standing in front of a cave.

A large dragon and what looked to be a wizard stepped out of the cave. "What is your name young one" asked the dragon?

"Prince Bruce Wayne" the boy replied emotionlessly.

"What happened" asked the wizard?

"The king and queen are dead" the boy replied emotionlessly again. Then the young prince broke down. "My parents are dead" he cried.

The wizard took pity on the young prince he walked up and hugged him.

the prince cried for the next hour.

"I am sorry young prince" the wizard spoke "I am Alegar the Arc Wizard and even I do not have the power to bring them back". "I cannot guarantee the king and queen will be avenged but if you desire, I will watch over you and protect you as you grow into the king you are meant to be"?

The prince nodded his head yes, "let's go home". "I'll make sure this never happens to anyone else ever again" he said with righteous anger.

"young prince" spoke the dragon "you have the Arc Wizards blessing and now you have mine your kingdom will know peace".

Years later the king had fallen gravely ill the Arc Wizard was off tracking down a coven of witches intent on using dark magic to bring down the kingdom.

All of the local physicians and soothsayers were summoned to the castle none of them knew what ailed the king. When a young man and his wife stepped up with a vile of liquid.

"Here drink this" the young physician said, and the king obeyed. Immediately the king felt the effects of the serum and the effects of whatever ailed him lessening.

"You have food poisoning your majesty" said the young physician "perhaps from ill prepared meat or molded bread".

"What is your name asked the king"?

"Mark and this is my wife Marie" replied the physician. "You both will be rewarded greatly for your service" said the king.

 **End flashback**

"You see Garfield I owe everything to your parents and to the dragon in the forest". "Now the Arc wizard is gravely ill, and you are the only one who can save him" said King Wayne.

"I will leave you to your thoughts".

And with that the king left the room. Kori, Richard, and Victor returned a little while later.

"So what did you and the king talk about" asked Richard?

"He told me a story about how he met Alegar and my parents" replied Garfield. "He also told me the Arc Wizard is ill and needs my help".

"He's right the Arc wizard is gravely injured, and unconscious" said Kori.

"And why should I care" spat Gar.

The three collectively gasped.

"the kingdom needs the Arc Wizard" said Victor, "he's helped so many people just look at me he fixed my body from a horrible accident". "He also avenged Raven for you".

"How can you say that Vic" retorted Gar? "The Arc Wizard destroyed Jump village". "Your father grew ill and died shortly after the curse, never able to do what he loved to do ever again". "Sure he cursed the vile humans but at what price, for innocent men like you and your father to suffer". "There's no honor in that". "He didn't avenge Raven he just cursed good people as well as cruel men, he's as cruel as they are".

"That's not true" retorted Richard, "the Arc Wizard protects the kingdom".

"If that's true, why didn't he protect my forest" protested Garfield.

Richard didn't have anything to say.

"I will try and save him exclaimed" Garfield, "but I will never forgive him".

Garfield went to the room the Arc Wizard was in. Upon entering he heard the Arc Wizard talking in his sleep.

"Raven run" said the Arc Wizard in his unconsciousness go find Gar. A few more sentences escaped The Arc Wizards mouth. "I am a friend I'm not going to eat you…." "Nobody asks for destiny to choose them…." "Your powers are a blessing and a curse".

Garfield recognized what the Arc Wizard was saying because they were things said to him by Alegar. "How could he know those things" asked Garfield to himself?

Gar then walked closer to the Arc Wizard. Gar took one step when a green bolt of lightning shot from the Arc Wizard and struck the ground at Gar's feet.

"Arc Wizard I am Garfield Logan I am here on behalf of your king quell your magic commanded" Garfield.

At the proclamation the Arc Wizards magic stopped.

Garfield then walked up to the Arc Wizard. He could clearly see a puncture wound to his chest and a slash on his throat. Garfield saw the bed stained with blood and suspected he was injured on his back as well.

Garfield ripped his cloak tearing a piece off, he then folded the cloth and pressed it on the Arc Wizards neck applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Fortunately for the Arc wizard that wound was not life threatening and there would be no lasting damage, Gar wasn't so sure about the other injuries.

Suddenly a white glow covered the puncture wound and a moment later it was completely healed.

"If you can do that why do you need my help" Gar spat at the unconscious Arc wizard?

Five minutes later the wound on the Arc Wizards neck had stopped bleeding.

Gar then then looked around the room and saw a torch on the wall and he walked over and grabbed it.

He then took out his hunting dagger and put it in the fire until it was white hot.

Gar then turned the dagger sideways, so it was flat,

"I could kill you right now" Gar said to the unconscious Arc wizard unceremoniously.

He then placed the hot blade on the Arc Wizards injury dragging the blade across the wound to cauterize it.

The Arc Wizard winced in pain gritting his teeth still unconscious.

After a moment Gar gently flipped the Arc Wizard over so he was laying on his stomach, he then cut through the bloody leather garment to expose the large gash on his back. Just like last time he cut a piece of cloth from his cloak to stop the bleeding.

The injury was a little more complicated and took a lot more time to stop the bleeding. Just like last time he heated up the dagger and cauterized the wound.

After Gar was finished, he flipped the Arc Wizard back over, his blood all over Gar's hands. "I hate you" spat Gar. "You knew Alegar and you did nothing". "You could have saved us all, but you chose to do nothing, you let Alegar die, and Raven get taken and for that I will never forgive you".

And with that Gar left.

Not only did Gar leave the room he left the castle to find Raven. He left the castle without even saying good-bye to friends.

Gar walked out of the castle and never looked back.


	18. Chapter 18 Making Enemies

Chapter 18: Making enemies

 **A/N: to anyone reading this sorry for the late update. There is probably only going to be two more chapters to this story. I would be grateful if you all could review these last few chapters and let me know what you think. Thank you. Now on with the story.**

It had been several hours since Garfield had left, and nobody knew he was gone.

Kori went to check on him to see if he made any progress with helping the Arc wizard.

When she got there Garfield was gone. She saw bloody pieces of Garfield's cloak as well as the Arc Wizard's wounds having been cauterized so she knew he was able to help him.

a bubble of energy surrounded the Arc wizard, she assumed he was finally able to start healing himself.

"Garfield" called Kori? No reply came, so she went to the room they had him in when he was unconscious. Still he wasn't there.

She was now starting to worry so she decided to check the rest of the castle.

Garfield was gone.

Kori quickly ran to the throne room where the king as well as the rest of her friends were gathered. Having ran across the whole castle Kori was slightly out of breath.

"H-he's gone" Kori huffed trying to catch her breath.

"Who's gone" asked Robin seeing where this was going?

"Garfield" replied Kori still trying to catch her breath, "he's gone".

"And what of the Arc wizard" asked King Wayne?

"He's fine" replied Kori. "He's finally started healing himself".

"Do any of you know where Garfield would go" asked the king?

"The forest maybe but I think he went to find Raven and Slade" replied Victor.

"That is a dangerous task said the king we need to find him Before he finds Slade".

"Your majesty were any of your guards able to locate Slade" asked Robin?

"No" replied the king sadly but I will send some of my men to find Garfield.

"Please your majesty let us go find him" asked Kori finally having caught her breath?

"Very well" replied King Wayne "you will leave at first light but make haste Slade is dangerous and Garfield's mind is unstable right now he could be a threat to himself or others".

 **With Garfield**

It took him the rest of the day, but he finally made it to his forest. Everything was burnt.

Garfield made his way through the burnt forest avoiding fallen trees. The ground crunched beneath his feet with every step he took. After a few minutes he made it to what used to be Alegars cave. When he got there the cave was turned to rubble and the lake was dried up.

"Alegar I'm sorry I couldn't save you and Raven" he lamented. "I know you said vengeance would burn my soul, but I have nothing left" he cried. "I know I will disappoint you, but I can't forgive them". "They have taken everything from me, and I will take everything from the one responsible including his life, even if it doesn't take away the pain".

For the next thirty minutes Garfield cried for everything he lost. He cried for the loss of his parents, Raven, Alegar, and the loss of his home.

Finally he calmed himself down and steeled his resolve and started to make his way to Bludhaven the closest city to the capital.

It was morning when Garfield had finally reached Bludhaven, he had walked all night and finally he had arrived.

Normally it would have only taken about several hours but as of late the roads were plagued with bandits. Taking the long route took a lot more time.

He decide he would get a room at the local inn and continue his search after he slept for a few hours. Luckily for him he had his money pouch on him.

with his hood pulled up obscuring his face he made his way to the inn. "One room" he said bitterly to the innkeeper laying two gold coins on the counter.

"Down the hall second door on the left" replied the innkeeper.

Garfield walked away to his room. The room was sparsely furnished. There was a wooden table in the center of the room with one wooden chair and a bed against one of the walls.

Garfield immediately went to the bed and laid down. Sleep overtook him as soon as he laid down his grip on his dagger never lessening even while he slept.

It was night time when Garfield finally awoke. He walked out of the inn and didn't turn back.

Garfield walked down the street, he was looking for someplace specific when he saw it. Three people stumbled out of a building having had far to much to drink.

He had found it the local pub, the best place to get information an establishment for cutthroats thugs and drunks.

After weaving through stumbling people and around a few fights he made it to the bar.

Garfield pulled his hood down. No one even cared that he was green. Finally the barkeep noticed him.

"what's a boy like you doing here" asked the barkeep? "Go home".

"I'm looking for Slade" Garfield replied indignantly.

"HA the barkeep laughed what's a boy like you want with him you should pray you never meet him, now run along".

Garfield was getting tired of being treated like a child by this guy, so he pulled out his dagger and stabbed it through the barkeepers hand that was resting on the counter. "AAAHHHHHH"! Screamed the barkeeper in pain. Garfield then grabbed him by the shirt. As all eyes were staring at the commotion. "Tell me where he is" growled Garfield.

"J-jump village" the barkeeper shouted out," said something about burning a witch at the stake".

Garfield was beyond Angry but not at the Barkeeper. He then pulled his dagger out of the barkeeps hand and put it away, "if you send anyone after me, he warned I'll kill you". He then turned into a grizzly bear and let out a loud roar for affect. He then turned and left.

 **With the others**

it was night time when Kori, Richard and Victor mad it to Bludhaven, "where are we going" asked Kori?

"The best place to find information" replied Richard "the pub". Several minutes later the trio had finally made it.

"Wait here" replied Victor "I'll go get the information we need I know how to handle places like this".

Richard argued for a few minutes but finally relented.

Victor weaved his way through drunken patrons until he made it to the bar. The barkeeper was wrapping a cloth around his hand that looked to be wounded.

"Barkeep" shouted Victor getting his attention. "You didn't happen to see a guy walk through here about this tall Victor gestured with his hand"? "He's got green skin and spikey hair".

"Is he a friend of yours" asked the Barkeep angrily?

Judging by his tone Victor figure he had seen him, and he was the one who wounded his hand. "No", replied Victor in mock anger.

"yeah, I seen him" replied the barkeeper," crazy bastard put a dagger through my hand, when I find him, he's dead".

"You don't have to worry about that" lied Victor "I'll take care of him for you I just need to know where he went".

"He left here about an hour ago heading for jump village looking for Slade" said the Barkeeper.

"Thank you" replied Victor bitterly turning to walk away.

"Hey", the barkeeper called getting his attention Victor turned back around.

"Make him suffer" said the barkeeper.

"I will" replied victor in mock anger again.

Once outside victor met up with Richard and Kori, "Any leads" asked Richard?

"I'll tell you everything once we get out of this city" replied Victor.

After walking for about an hour having gotten lost several times the trio was finally out of the city.

"So what's up" asked Richard impatiently.

"Apparently, Garfield's made some enemies" replied Victor "he stabbed the Barkeeper in the hand for information".

Kori gasped, "that does not sound like Garfield".

"He just lost his father, his home, and his lover Kori". "People do crazy things when they lose everything" said Victor. "He's out for vengeance headed to jump village to find Slade".

"We have to get there before him" said Richard.

"He's got a couple hours ahead of us" replied Victor.

"Then well have to take the shorter path to make up the time" replied Richard.

 **Back with Garfield**

Garfield finally made it to Jump village as morning broke. He was heard a roar of thunderous applause coming from the center of the village. he decided to check it out. he was surprised to see the entire village crowed in the center of the village. he could tell something bad was about to happen when all of a sudden, a loud voice called from the center of the crowd.

"MY FELLOW VILLAGERS I BRING YOU THE WITCH HOW CAUSED ALL THIS SUFFERING".

Gar recognized the voice as Slade's.

"AND WHAT DO WE DO TO WITCHES" he called?

"BURN HER" shouted one of the villagers. The rest of the crowd gave a roar of approval waving their pitchforks.

Gar could barely see over the crowd when his eyes caught someone chained to a post beside Slade.

Gar struggled against the crowd to see who it was that was in trouble when all of a sudden, a horrified look crossed Gar's face. there chained to the post was Raven. She looked like she had been beaten. he could tell Raven was scared beyond measure as tears flowed from her eyes and a piece of cloth chained around her mouth so she couldn't scream. Something inside Gar snapped.

"SLADE" screamed Garfield getting everyone's attention.

All the villagers turned and stared at Garfield.

"IT'S THE GREEN MONSTER" called one of the villagers "KILL HIM".

"YEAH" roared the villagers waving their pitchforks and advancing on him.

Garfield immediately turned into a large grizzly bear and swiped several men away with his large paws. The villagers continue to advance on him. he then shifted into a snake and bit several more of them injecting poison with each bite, he shifted into a lion next and pounced into the crowd clawing at anyone within reach. Gar made sure to injure the villagers but not kill them, he would only kill Slade.

What are you" shouted some of the villagers many had fled in fear?

the ones that continued to try and kill him Gar took care of with his animal forms.

When all of the villagers were gone Garfield shifted back to his normal form slightly wounded and winded but not enough make a difference.

"SLADE" Garfield shouted again. "YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE, I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART".

Slade held up a torch getting Gar's attention.

"Your right I should have killed you, a mistake I wont make again" retorted Slade.

Gar looked at the torch and then at the ground and just below the torch was a trail of oil. Gar followed the trail of oil and upon further inspection Gar noticed it wasn't just a post Raven was chained to but a pyre with logs and straw at her feet.

Realization struck Gar and he froze Slade was going to set her on fire.

All of a sudden, a large dagger came flying out of nowhere and hit the torch nocking it out of Slade's hand and away from the oil.

"Garfield" came a shout from several feet away.

Both Gar and Slade looked over and saw Kori, Richard, and victor ready for battle.

"Stay out of this" growled slade. Using his magic Slade waved his hand and created a huge circle of fire around the trio keeping them from interfering.

Slade drew his sword and turned his attention Back to Gar who had shifted into a grizzly bear again. They both charged at each other.

Gar swiped at Slade several time only to miss and get slashed across the chest although non-fatally. Gar let out a loud roar of pain, he then swiped at Slade again this time swiping his claws across Slade's chest barely cutting through his armor.

Garfield then shifted into a rhino and charged t slade.

Slade jumped over him and slashed Gar across his back.

Gar then shifted into a monkey and leapt onto the back of Slade's head.

Slade threw Gar to the ground nocking the wind out of him causing him to involuntarily shift back to his normal form. He then kicked Gar in the ribs. A sickening crack could be heard.

Raven struggled against her restraints in vain as tears stilled flowed from her eyes watching Gar get beaten so badly.

"You're out classed boy" spat Slade kicking Gar again.

"I rather enjoy toying with you but your not even putting up a challenge I guess it's time to kill you now".

Gar was sure he was going to die here his vision was getting blurry, he had several broken ribs, and he could barely breathe.

Then a thought came to him, if he was going to survive, he would have to shift into the one animal Alegar warned him never to change into because it was to dangerous and he would never be able to control it.

And that animal is a dragon…


	19. Chapter 19 Letting go

Chapter 19: letting go

 **A/N: sorry this chapter took so long. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. As always read/review/favorite/follow. Now on with the story.**

Garfield knew that if he turned into a dragon he would not die, another thought plagued him if he did turn into a dragon how much of his personality, his memories, or his soul would survive.

Alegar had told him he would never be able to control it and Gar knew that to be true. Every time he turned into and animal, he took on that animals instincts and some animals it was hard not to loose himself to.

Gar also knew that if he didn't do this he would die and so would Raven. This also led Garfield to more questions. If he couldn't control the dragon would he even save Raven or kill Slade, or would the dragon just fly off to terrorize some other village?

Suddenly Gar began to get scared not just because he might "die" but also for Raven.

"Garfield" called a voice deep inside of him, "I am the instinct of the dragon with in you". "If you release me, I will grant you what you desire". "I will save Raven and I will kill Slade but be warned you will be swallowed, consumed by my instinct, there will be nothing left of you, only I will remain".

The choice is yours, you can either die here and let Raven die with you, or you can release me and sacrifice yourself and Raven will be saved and Slade dead.

Gar had no time to think about it any moment he would loose his chance.

"FINE" shouted Gar internally "just save her I don't care if I loose my self in the process". And with that Gar let the dragon inside of himself loose.

Slade raised his sword above his head seconds away from plunging it into Gars chest when suddenly he saw Garfield's eye's turn to slits like a great serpent.

A claw struck out from Garfield and slashed at Slade's leg causing him to let out a scream of pain and stumble backwards.

Garfield could feel himself changing, his bones breaking and rearranging, tissue tearing and reforming into something different, it felt like his insides were being torn apart and for all intents and purposes they were.

Every second stretched out for an eternity as Gar was falling into a darkness which he would never wake up from. "Raven I'm sorry" he thought one final time before he was completely gone.

A moment later there stood a massive dragon at least fifty feet tall who then let out a mighty roar that shook the Earth. The fire surrounding Richard, Kori, and Victor was blown out with the massive roar. The trio was terrified at what they saw.

"Garfield what have you done" asked Kori with tears falling down her face?

Raven who was still chained to the pyre was also terrified just like all those years ago when Alegar let out a roar in the forest. Her whole body shook and shivered with total terror.

The dragon then looked down at Slade and batted him back and forth between his claws like a cat playing with a mouse. he made sure not to kill him yet.

With his tail he knocked the sword from Slade's hand, then with a large claw he grabbed Slade and flew above the clouds with him.

Slade was then let go midair and swatted by the dragons massive tail sending him flying. With unimaginable speed the dragon flew above Slade and slammed his tail down on slade sending him crashing to the ground.

Although the fall was high it wasn't high enough to kill him just break most of the bones in his body thanks to the dragon toying with him and grabbing him to lower their height.

Garfield then landed on the ground and trapped Slade under his massive claw. He reared back his head he was going to kill Slade just like Slade was going to kill Raven.

He was going to burn him alive.

 **Back with king Wayne**

The king was sitting in a chair in the Arc Wizards room awaiting his friend to wake up, he had a foreboding feeling something bad happening.

All of a sudden, a loud roar pierced his ears as the whole kingdom shook with the force.

Feeling a disturbance in the natural order the Arc Wizard woke with a start." Garfield", he said in to tone of concern.

A bright green flash emanated from the Arc Wizard before the king had a chance to say a word. A moment later the Arc Wizard was gone.

 **Back with Garfield**

Just as the dragon was about to kill Slade with his flame breath the sky grew dark, a flash green lightning came crashing from the sky accompanied by a booming thunder temporarily blinding the dragon and everyone else in the immediate area.

"ENOUGH"! Came the billowing voice of the Arc Wizard. After a moment the dragon shook his head violently to regain his sight. Upon seeing the Arc Wizard he let out a ferocious roar. "I SAID ENOUGH Garfield"! Shouted the Arc Wizard again this time slamming his staff on the ground causing a massive shockwave of magic to release at the contact.

Once the magic made contact with the dragon he immediately transformed back to his original form. "Save your breath Arc Wizard Garfield is gone" spat the dragon who had assumed Garfield's form.

"I know who you are" retorted the Arc wizard, "you are what makes up the worst parts of Garfield, his worst memories and experiences, his pain, hatred, and rejection".

"Your smarter than you look" mocked the dragon.

"Do not patronize me" growled the Arc Wizard "I am far older and wiser than you and I will not let you kill Slade".

"I promised Garfield I would deliver his revenge and kill Slade" spat the dragon who now holding slade by the throat.

"Does this look like revenge to you" the Arc wizard retorted "from where I'm standing it looks like torture and I will not allow this to go any further".

"Try and stop me" growled the dragon transforming back into his dragon state.

The Arc Wizard waved his staff and a large gust of wind blew Slade from the dragons grip.

The dragon let out a roar of anger and breathed a large stream of fire at the Arc Wizard who then shot green lightning from his staff which collided with the fire.

Neither one giving an inch until the force created a massive explosion in the center forcing both the Arc Wizard and the dragon backwards.

The dragon then recovered and flew up high. He then flapped his gigantic wings with such force it created a tornado around the Arc wizard lifting him to the center.

The Arc wizard again shot mass amounts of green lightning from his staff breaking the tornado apart.

seeing there was no way to defeat the Arc Wizard the great dragon flew back towards the ground, with unmatched speed he pulled the pyre Raven was chained to apart and clutched her in his giant claws.

Kori, Richard and Victor let out a shocked gasp seeing what was going on.

LET HER GO! Shouted the Arc Wizard.

The dragon let out a loud roar warning the Arc Wizard to back off.

All of a sudden somewhere deep inside the dragon in the darkness a light briefly shined. Pain shot through the dragon and with his free claw he clutched at his heart letting out a pained roar.

The Arc Wizard sensed it for a brief moment Garfield was fighting back against the dragon and he could only assume it was because of Raven.

Without missing the moment the Arc Wizard shot a small orb of magic at the dragon.

As it got closer the orb expanded until it enveloped the dragon completely trapping him in a force field.

"Quickly I need your help" said the Arc Wizard walking over to Kori and the others.

"What can we do" asked Victor?

"Help me convince Garfield to come back" replied the Arc Wizard.

Suddenly a voice echoed inside the spherical prison, "Garfield remember who you are, what you have, and those who care about you", the voice belonging to the Arc Wizard.

The dragon let out a growl of anger at the voice.

"Garfield" shouted Kori, "don't do this come back to us" her voice echoed through the sphere.

The dragon roared trying to drowned out the voices.

"Garfield remember that time you made Raven a new set of clothes and you told me how happy that made her"? "Don't let that go, she needs you" shouted Richard.

"Gar, man you gotta fight this your stronger than this". "I know too well how hard it is to let go and how easy it is to hate but your better than this you have to fight this", "you can't let it win" shouted Victor.

Deep within the darkness of the dragon Garfield's light began to shine once again.

The Arc Wizard sensed Garfield's presence once again and realized he had heard them. He heard them and he was trying to fight back.

Realization swept over the Arc Wizard the only one who would be able to give Garfield the strength to keep fighting was Raven.

Raven was still terrified everything around her scared her because of the torture she had endured for the past week both the physical beatings and the mental manipulation.

A soft voice spoke into her mind.

"Raven do not be afraid", "I am the Arc Wizard and I want to help both you and Garfield". "As you know he is the dragon that is holding you captive".

"This is the manifestation of all the worst parts of him such as hate, and he gave in to all of it in order to get his vengeance against Slade and to save you". "Now you are the only one who can save him". "Garfield is fighting to regain control but only you can give him the strength he needs"; "can you do this"?

"I-I will t-try" stuttered Raven in her mind.

A moment later the chain and gag that bound Raven's mouth disintegrated into sparks. The Dragon growled at this.

Raven whimpered slightly. Gar I-I'm s-sorry Raven started to sob, I couldn't save Alegar. I'm sorry I couldn't protect our home she continued to weep, and I'm sorry I was to scared to tell you…. She hiccupped before she finished her statement. I-I love you Gar she continued to weep for all the things she lost and was to afraid to admit.

This angered the dragon, he shifted back to Gar's original form and grabbed Raven by the throat squeezing the life out of her.

At hearing Raven cry Garfield felt like his heart was breaking, all of those things were not her fault, yet she took the weight of all of it. He heard her choking because of the dragon and at that moment he knew he had to claw his way out and regain control of his body no matter what.

The dragon then felt an immense pain in his chest causing him to loosen his grip on Raven. With his other hand he clutched his heart a second time.

"WHY" Shouted the dragon? "WHY DO YOU FIGHT BACK WE HAD AN AGREEMENT"? He could feel Garfield clawing at the edges of his mind trying to break free.

Garfield's voice echoed throughout the sphere. "You tricked me", "I wanted revenge, not for you to torture him for your own amusement". "You manipulated me into thinking you would do what is right". "And you lied to me instead of saving Raven you were going to kill her".

With every word the dragons hold got weaker and Gar got stronger.

"I HAD NO CHOICE" screamed the dragon, "SHE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN INFLUENCE YOU AND KEEP THE ARC WIZARD AT BAY".

"I WON'T HURT HER AGAIN AND YOU CANT CONTROL ME ANYMORE" screamed Gar breaking the hold the dragon had on him sending him to the deepest recesses of his mind letting go of all of his hate.

His eyes immediately went back to normal instead.

Garfield quickly put his hand around the back of Ravens neck and brought her head gently to his chest where she continued to cry.

"I-I'm sorry" she repeated.

Shhh he cooed rubbing her back with his free hand "it's not your fault and I don't blame you".

Raven calmed down although tears still brimmed in her eyes. She then looked up at him, "you don't" she hiccupped?

"No Raven I don't" replied Garfield, "I love you and I will never blame you for anything".

Raven gasped at Gar's confession.

He then brought his lips down on hers in a sweet kiss.

Both of them were to caught up in the kiss to notice their spherical prison floating back down to the ground.

Once the sphere was on the ground in front of the four others on the ground it dispersed revealing the two inside it still locked in a passionate kiss.

Kori squealed in delight at seeing the two in such a passionate embrace.

about time said Richard in a playful manner.

Victor gave a gentle round of applause.

The Arc Wizard smiled before clearing his throat getting everybody's attention causing Gar and Raven to pull away.

You spat Gar angrily at the Arc Wizard, where were you when we needed you the most? You could have save Alegar and stopped all this from happening.

Your right Garfield and for that I'm truly sorry, I didn't know. I am not all knowing after all, but I told you once before never forget you are not alone here both Raven and I are here as well.

Realization finally caught up with Gar, all the things The Arc Wizard was saying while he was unconscious that he wanted to know about but never got the chance to ask.

Are you Alegar asked Gar cautiously?

Yes replied the Arc wizard honestly and no…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Parting Gifts, Curse of Eternity

 **A/N: to anyone reading this, writing this chapter took far longer than I anticipated. Sorry for the long update. So I have decided that this might not the end of the story as I originally intended but rather a "new Beginning" of sorts as I have more ideas for this story. So let me know your thoughts if you think I should continue or just end it here. As always read/review /fav/follow. Now on with the story.**

Raven, Kori, victor, and Richard gasped in surprised. "What" Said Richard skeptically?

"How is that possible" asked Victor?

"I too am having difficulty comprehending" replied Kori.

"I will explain all once we take Slade back to the castle to be charged for his crimes" replied the Arc Wizard. "Reacquaint yourselves with your friend while I attend to Slade".

And with that he walked away towards where Slade lay unconscious on the ground an inch from death.

"Friend Raven" squealed Kori moving towards the tortured girl to give her a hug.

Raven flinched away in fear as Kori approached.

Kori restrained herself with a saddened expression.

"It's ok" Raven said Garfield still holding her. "Kori will not hurt you".

"I most certainly will not" replied Kori; "you are my friend Raven and I do not wish to hurt you".

"I know" replied Raven "I'm sorry".

"You do not need to apologize" replied Kori; "I am sorry Raven I should have been more considerate of what you went through".

"It's alright Kori I forgive you" said Raven. "It is most wonderful to have you back" said Kori.

"She's right Raven, it is good to see you" piped up Richard standing near Kori.

"I agree with them" spoke up Victor "it's good to have you back". "Hell this one almost lost It" he said playfully punching Gar in the shoulder.

A moment later the Arc Wizard walked over to the five friends, Slade was suspended in a spherical prison floating behind him.

"Are we ready to go back to the castle" he asked?

"Yes" replied Kori "we are ready".

"Actually" spoke up Gar letting go of Raven "I need some time alone I'll meet up with you all back at the castle later".

"Are you ok" asked Raven concerned?

"No, not really" replied Gar sadly "but I will be", he gave a small smile just for her, letting her know not to worry.

"Do you not want an explanation" asked the Arc Wizard?

"You can explain it to me later" replied Gar," I already knew you are Alegar or at least part".

"Alright" replied the Arc Wizard "I await your arrival back at the castle".

"See you later Gar" the others said.

The Arc wizard then lifted his staff in a flash of green they were gone.

After they all left Garfield made his way to what remained of his forest, his recent actions weighing heavy on his heart.

As he walked through the burned down forest burnt leaves and branches crunched under his feet. A few moments later he made his way to his parents grave. Their Gravestones that he had made himself were scorched. "Hi mom, hi dad", he said sadly as tears fell from his eyes. "Sorry I haven't been here in a long time, life got really hard for a while". He retold the events of the past few years including the week prior to the gravestones.

A few hours later he made his way to Alegars cave where he sat on the shore looking up at the cave. moments later he made his way up to the cave, but he didn't dare go inside.

"I don't know if the Arc Wizard can hear me or not being at least a part of you, but I miss you Alegar" said Gar. After a few moments tears started streaming down his face once more.

"I need you Alegar, I need my father right now, I don't know what to do without you. I'm lost and I need your guidance" he sobbed.

 **Back at the castle**

Night had fallen and Garfield still hadn't returned everyone was starting to get worried including the King and the Arc Wizard.

The Arc wizard had already explained the story between him and Alegar to the others.

Raven was recovering she had sustained a lot of damage both physically and psychologically. Her own magic had started healing her physical injuries, the Arc Wizard doubted her magic could heal her mind.

He wanted to heal her mind, but he would not do that without her permission as well as Garfield's.

Using his magic the Arc Wizard reached out to find Gar. A moment later he sensed Gar in what remained of the forest. One of his greatest mistakes, not sensing the danger in the forest until it was to late.

He then approached the King. "Your Majesty I have located Garfield he is in what remains of the forest, would you like for me to retrieve him"?

"yes", replied King Wayne "but only if he wants to return".

"Understood" replied the Arc Wizard. A moment later he was gone.

 **Back with Garfield**

Gar was still sitting in front of the cave when all of a sudden, a bright green flash startled the Changeling.

The Arc Wizard then appeared next to Gar. "What are you doing here" he asked after reorienting himself?

"We are worried about you" replied the Arc Wizard.

"I know" replied Gar, "but I cant face any of them".

"Why not" asked the Arc wizard?

"These last few weeks I have acted disgracefully replied Gar".

"You just lost your father, your home, and your lover" replied the Arc wizard; "nobody blames you".

"that doesn't excuse anything" snapped Gar, "you know what the worst part is" he asked?

"What" replied the Arc Wizard?

"The worst part is, I couldn't protect them" shouted Gar getting worked up. "How can I face Raven and tell her I let father die, I let our home get burned to the ground and I let her get captured and tortured"? "I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEM" shouted Gar.

At that moment the Arc Wizard understood Garfield felt guilty for all of it just like Raven had in the prison. A burden he should not have to carry because it was not his fault. "Perhaps Raven wasn't the only one with psychological damage" thought the Arc Wizard.

"Garfield let me tell you a story" he said. "In ancient times there was a war know as the Arc Wars. You see the Arc war was between the wizards and the dragons". "The Arc Wizard and the dragon King ruled over this world in harmony, they were friends". "Their job was to guide the humans and teach them". "After countless centuries the humans continuously waged war with each other, they enslaved dragons and recruited wizards in their wars". "After ten thousand years of guiding the humans and watching their wars, the Arc wizard at the time, Alatross was driven mad". "He used forbidden dark magic to try and eradicate the humans". "His logic was flawed, he thought he was protecting them from themselves by killing them all".

Garfield was so entranced in the story he didn't say a word.

"As soon as Alatross tried to use the forbidden magic it corrupted him instantly". "Not only did he want to kill all humans he wanted to kill all the dragons as well, including his friend Alegar the dragon King".

"Wait" said Gar, "Alegar was the dragon King"?

"Yes" replied the Arc Wizard.

"Not only did Alatross want to kill the dragons and the humans but he wanted to destroy everything, killing anything that breathes". "This action caused a war that lasted a millennium and made Alegar realize he was to late to save his friend". "The war ravaged the land and by the end, all the dragons had gone extinct except Alegar". "Almost all of the magic users were destroyed as well". "With no options left Alegar finally killed Alatross, but before Alatross died Alegar ripped a part of his soul out as well as most his own". "He then merged the two together and that is how I came into being". Alegar knew the world needed an Arc Wizard to help guide humanity".

"Garfield I am Alegar the Arc wizard, my soul was forged mostly from Alegar and partially from the evil Arc wizard Alatross".

After the Arc Wizard finished his story Garfield was speechless. "I-I wha- ho-" stuttered Garfield.

"take a moment to collect your thoughts Garfield" said the Arc Wizard.

A moment later he composed himself. "you know what I'm going through asked Gar"?

"Yes" replied the Arc Wizard.

"Alegar will you do me a favor" asked Gar….

 **Back at the castle**

King Wayne was starting to get worried; the Arc Wizard had been gone for about an hour.

All of a sudden, a green flash blinded the King, he knew from years of experience the Arc Wizard had returned.

After reorienting himself, King Wayne saw the Arc Wizard as well as Garfield standing before him.

"your majesty may we have a word with you in private" asked the Arc Wizard?

"Certainly" replied the King follow me.

And they made their way to the Kings chambers as well as Jason the Kings guard. "Jason will you please leave us" asked the King.

"Yes, your majesty" replied Jason "I'll be right outside". And with a bow Jason left.

Once the three were comfortably seated in the Kings chamber the Arc Wizard spoke up.

"Your majesty Garfield has a request he would like to ask of you".

"go ahead" replied the king gesturing to Garfield.

"How do you feel about having a daughter" asked Garfield?

"Excuse me" replied the king. "What do you mean" asked king Wayne?

"If I may your majesty, I would like you to adopt Raven" said Garfield. "I have asked the Arc Wizard to use his powers to erase me from the worlds memories and make Raven your daughter, only the three of us will know the truth". "I would like her to be taken care of". "The Arc Wizard said I had to get your blessing".

The King was taken aback with this request. taking a few moments to think about it, the king replied, "I do not like this idea, I have no problem taking Raven in as my daughter but, what about a son"? "I have wanted to take Raven in as a daughter for several years now, since I found out about her existence and what happened to her in the village". "I also wanted to take you in as a son since you got here" explained the King.

"I'm sorry your majesty" replied Garfield, "as much as I would like to take you up on that offer, I must decline, I have no place in the world of average people". "I still do not trust humans, and even if I did because I'm green I would never fit into society, I would only bring disgrace to you as a King".

The King saw the reasoning in that logic and knew that Garfield was right.

"I have nothing to offer Raven, but my love" said Gar, "but it is not enough, I can not offer her a happy future with me, my future is filled with isolation and I want nothing more than her happiness". "She would be much happier having a prince as a suitor than me" reasoned Gar.

King Wayne really couldn't argue with Garfield's logic, he had thought of everything. Where will you go asked the King?

"The Arc wizard will revive my forest and I will live out the rest of my days there just like my father did, making sure the forest is a sanctuary for those whose life is full of tragedy like mine" replied Gar.

"As much as it breaks my heart, I will grant your request, you have my blessing" replied King Wayne.

"If it's not too much to ask your majesty I would like one night with Raven to say goodbye, and I will not take her innocence" said Garfield?

"Very well" replied the King "you may have all of tomorrow and tomorrow night and at sun rise the following day you may enact your plan".

"Thank you, your majesty" replied Gar.

"You are most welcome Garfield" replied the King; "now go speak with your friends".

Garfield made his way through the castle trying to familiarize himself with its layout before he found his friends.

He first found the vast library, then the large gardens, he then found the armory, and the training room. After an hour of walking through the castle he went to find his friends.

Luckily for him they we all gathered in Richards chambers. Gar gave a loud knock on his friends door.

"Come in" came a reply on the inside from Richard.

As soon as he walked in, he saw all of his friends sitting on Richards bed.

"Gar, your back" squealed Kori jumping off the bed and enveloping her friend in a bone crushing hug.

"K-Kori c-can't breathe" Gar chocked out.

"Sorry" said Kori releasing the changeling.

"Are you alright" asked Raven shyly from the bed?

"I'm ok" replied Gar.

The next few hours the five friends spent talking and catching up well into the night. Eventually getting tired, the friends left to their own room except Richard who was already there.

The next morning having only gotten a few hours of sleep Garfield awoke just before the sun rose.

This day was dedicated to his friends and he didn't want to waste any time. Garfield stretched went and relieved himself and left the castle, he had some preparations to attend to before he saw his friends.

It was mid-morning when Garfield reached what remained of the forest. His first destination was what was left of his cottage to see what he could salvage. Not much had survived the fire but a leather shoulder strapped bag had survived which some of his things in it including some leather scraps and some small pieces of wood he had once planned on using.

What he was really looking for had thankfully survived, a silver necklace that belonged to his mother given to her by his father on their wedding day. It was a simple silver chain with a blue bird shaped pendent. What made the necklace special was it was one of a kind the gemstone pendent was unlike anything else. The gemstone itself was unidentifiable as no other stone in the entire Kingdom was like it.

Garfield's father had told him a story about how it was a gift from the ocean, whatever that meant. His father had said "he regaled an ocean maiden with the most beautiful love story and that the story brought the ocean maiden to tears". "The ocean was so overjoyed that as a gift, the ocean gave him a one of a kind stone with magic unknown to this world".

Garfield wasn't sure how true the story was, but the stone was beautiful and one of a kind all the same. Garfield put the Necklace away and made his way to Alegars cave.

Alegar had told Garfield of a precious material he had left for him inside the cave. one of a kind dragon scales. As soon as Garfield made it just outside the cave, he stopped for a moment to give thanks to Alegar for all he had done for him and Raven. He then entered the cave.

Glistening green scales could be seen neatly stacked for Garfield, there were four in total, large enough to be crafted, and Garfield knew just what to do with them.

After an hour of finishing up preparations it was time for Garfield to head back to the castle and to his friends.

It was coming up to mid-day when Garfield returned to the castle. Richard was the first one that Garfield found. He was on the training grounds. "Hey Richard", called Garfield.

"Hey Gar", replied Richard "how was your morning" he asked?

"Very eventful" replied Gar.

"Would you like to spar" asked Richard?

"Sure" replied Gar putting down his leather bag.

After sparing for a few hours Richard was surprised at how skilled of a fighter Gar was even without his shifting powers. Even though Richard barely won more that he lost they were pretty even in skill.

"Hey Richard, I'm going to find Victor, so I'll see you later, but before I go there's something, I want you to have" said Gar picking up his bag.

After rummaging through his bag for a moment Gar pulled out his dagger and handed it to Richard.

"But Gar", said Richard, "this belonged to your father I can't accept this".

"Please Richard accept this gift from me" replied Gar. "I have no more use for it, and I want you to have it as a sign of our friendship".

Richard didn't understand why Gar had no more use for it but accepted it gratefully all the same, "thank you Gar, I'll take good care of it".

"I know you will" replied Gar, "well I'll see you later Richard", and with that he left to find Victor.

Finding Victor wasn't to hard he was I'm the armory which also served as a weapons and armor forge.

"Hey Vic", called Gar, "what are you doing"?

"Oh not much just admiring the weapons and armor in here" replied Victor. "Did you know that most of these were made by me and my father" asked Vic?

"No, I didn't know that" replied Gar.

"The King said I could use the forge if I wanted to" said Victor, "but I don't know what I should make".

"I have an idea" said Gar, "I have something for you". Gar then rummaged around his bag and pulled out the four scales, "here" said Gar handing the scales to Victor.

"Gar is this"…... Victor couldn't even finish due to how shocked he was.

"Yes" replied Gar, "dragon scales straight from Alegar himself".

"Gar I can't accept this" said Victor, "it's the last thing you have to remember your father by".

"Think of it as a parting Gift from Alegar and a gift from me" replied Gar, "a sign of our friendship".

"Ok" replied Victor, "what should I make"?

"I believe you could make the best weapon and armor from this" replied Gar.

"Thank you, Garfield", said Victor.

"You are welcome" replied Gar. For the next few hours Vic and Gar talked about the best forging techniques.

After saying goodbye to victor Gar went to find Kori.

After walking around the whole castle he finally found her sitting in the royal gardens. "Ah friend Gar come, sit with me" said Kori when she saw Garfield.

"So what brings you here" asked Kori?

"I was looking for you" replied Gar, "I wanted to spend time with you".

"you're leaving aren't you" asked Kori?

"What n-"

"do please do not lie to me Garfield" Kori cut off his reply. "I have talked with Richard and Victor I know the gifts you have given them". "One des not give his most precious possessions unless he is leaving and does not plan to return, so I will ask again, you are leaving, aren't you"?

"yes" replied Gar, "I am".

"Where will you go" asked Kori?

"I cannot say" replied Gar.

"What about Raven" Kori said indignantly, "she loves you and needs you".

"I know she loves me" said Gar "I love her to but, I cannot give her what she needs, there is no future with me, I cannot fit into society and I want her to be happy. We are not kids anymore I cannot keep her isolated anymore, she deserves better than that".

"I understand" replied Kori; "I will not say anything to them".

"Thank you" replied Gar.

"I will miss you though" said Kori, "we all will".

"I will miss you all as well" said Gar rummaging through his bag.

"I want you to have this". He then pulled out a leather bracelet he made himself in the forest. Tied to it was a wooden pendent resembling a cat he carved himself.

He remembered she liked it when he shifted into a cat when they were younger, and it was because of a cat that they met all those years ago.

"I love it" replied Kori.

Gar then tied it around her wrist, and before he knew it Kori was hugging him.

"I will miss you dearly my friend" she said, "now go see Raven she is in the library".

"I will miss you to Gar said after Kori released him. he then made his way to the library.

Garfield made it to the library and sitting in a corner facing away from him was Raven reading a book. "She is so beautiful" he thought seeing her so relaxed.

He then walked up behind her an put his hands over her eyes, "guess who" he said playfully?" Hmm…. Richard", she said playfully knowing exactly who it was?

"Nope, try again" said Gar,

"Kori" she guessed again?

"No", said Gar playfully.

"Hmm, Victor perhaps"?

"Getting closer" replied Gar.

"How about Gar" she said coyly?

Gar then removed his hands and spun her around, "the one and only" he said kissing her gently causing her to blush.

"Where have you been all day" she asked?

"Catching up with our friends" replied Gar.

"I see" replied Raven, "so what brings you here"?

"I had to see you" replied Gar honestly, "I love you".

this confession caused Raven to blush again. "I love you to" she confessed. She could tell he was acting strangely but she didn't know why.

For the next few hours they sat in the library with Raven talking about all the books she would like to read. It was getting late as the sun had already set and the moon was out.

Gar felt sad about this knowing that his time with them was coming to an end. "I have something for you" said Gar. He then pulled out the silver necklace.

Raven gasped at seeing it. "It's beautiful".

"This necklace belonged to my mother it was a gift from my father, and now I want you to have it"?

"Are you going somewhere" asked Raven coming to the same conclusion as Kori?

"No, not at all" lied Gar, "I just wanted to express my love for you" he said. "It's getting late" he said, "we should probably get to bed".

"A-alright" Raven stuttered at the implications.

"They then headed to the Room Raven was given by the King.

Once they made it into the room Raven captured Gar's lips in a passionate kiss, her hands moving up and down Gars chest.

God knew Gar wanted this, but he knew he had to stop before it went to far. He then broke the kiss, "Raven I love you, but we should wait" he said.

Raven had never felt so embarrassed, she turned away from Gar.

He knew this was going to be hard on her and him. "hey", he said turning her around to face him. he noticed tears in her eyes from embarrassment, "Raven I love you more than anything, but I don't think we are ready for that, yet" he said. Kissing her tears away.

"I understand" replied Raven, "maybe we should just go to sleep".

"We could talk for a while until we fall asleep" suggested Gar?

"Alright" replied Raven shyly.

After two hours of talking Raven had fallen asleep. Gar laid awake for the next few hours cuddling with her basking in her presence while he still could.

An hour before sunrise Gar got up from the bed. He then kissed Raven on the cheek. "I'm sorry" said Gar and he walked out of the room to put his plan into action. Little did he know Raven was not asleep. She knew he was acting strangely and wanted to know what was going on with him. Raven then got out of bed after Gar had left and followed him.

Gar made it to the throne room where King Wayne and the Arc Wizard where waiting for him.

"Garfield are you sure you want to go through with this" asked King Wayne?

"I have to" replied Garfield.

"Alright let's get started" said the Arc Wizard. Nobody knew Raven was standing behind a wall listening to them.

"So you want to erase yourself from everyone's memory" asked the Arc Wizard?

"Only my existence after I entered the forest" replied Garfield, "but most importantly I don't want Raven to remember me".

Raven Gasped at hearing this. Unfortunately for her Gar heard her gasp,

"whose there" he called out? "Show yourself"?

Raven stepped out from around the wall. "Raven" said Garfield concerned for what she heard. "What are you doing here" he asked?

"I might ask the you the same thing" she retorted angrily. "I heard what you said, and I won't let you do it" she shouted getting angry.

"Raven please" pleaded Gar, "I have nothing to offer you, your better off without me".

"Shouldn't I get to have a say in what I want" retorted Raven? Destruction spread in every direction from Raven's powers. The angrier she got the more things were destroyed.

"Raven Please stop" begged Gar you must understand; "this is for the best".

The Arc Wizard was speechless he knew Raven was powerful, but he never knew that he power was on par with his. The Arc Wizards hands glowed green with power if he was going to have to act quickly. A large green circle of energy with mystical symbols appeared under his feet.

"I'll kill you" screamed Raven as a large blast of black energy flew towards the Arc Wizard.

Before anyone knew what had happened Gar stepped in front of the blast. He had morphed into a large sasquatch like creature just before the blast hit him.

Raven's eyes widened in horror as the blast hit him. a moment after being hit with the blast Gar reverted back to normal and fell to his knees.

Gar looked over his shoulder to the Arc Wizard, "finish it" he said weakly. "Raven, I love you, but I can't let you stop this, I'm sorry".

"Not yet you're not, I'll make you suffer" replied Raven dangerously low.

"So be it" replied Gar knowing she would make him regret this decision for the rest of his life.

"Garfield Logan", seethed Raven, "I will never forgive you, I curse you to a life of immortality and death, once you step out of these walls any living being graced by your presence will fall dead at your feet so you will feel my pain. The pain of loss". "You have taken everything from me, so I will take everything from you for all eternity".

Both the King and Garfield gasped at hearing this.

"Raven please don't do this" begged Garfield, Raven ignored him.

her eyes then glowed white and then red for a split second. A moment later white lightning shot out of her eyes and hit Garfield straight in the chest.

Garfield could feel all of time flowing into him and a crushing feeling of death wrap around his heart.

The Arc Wizard saw this and realized Raven had just used the most ancient and most forbidden dark magic on Garfield and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The curse could only be broken by the one who cast it. he debated not using the reality altering magic, but he was already to far in, he couldn't stop without serious consequences.

"Garfield" called the Arc Wizard, "I'm sorry I cant save you from this".

"It's alright" replied Gar, "I understand". "Raven" shouted Gar, "I love you and I forgive you, I always will".

Raven cried realizing the fate she put on Gar and for the life they could never have. "I have always loved you Garfield and I always will" sobbed Raven, "I'm sorry". And with a blinding green flash and an expulsion of energy everything changed…

Raven, time to wake up called Kori shaking the sleeping girl. "Ugh", groaned Raven sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What a weird dream" she said.

"Were you dreaming about your mystery green suitor again", giggled Kori?

"It's not funny" pouted Raven, "every time I get close to finding out his name I always wake up".

"At any rate" said Kori, "your father wants you to come to the throne room and spend time with your real-life suitor Prince Damian".

"Ugh", groaned Raven, "I cant stand that arrogant jerk". "Fine, I'll be down in a few minutes after I get dressed", she whined.

 **With Garfield**

Having his forest revived Garfield sat in Alegar's cave unable to leave and unable to die. If he left, the forest he loved so much would die under his feet. So there he sat in complete darkness, his only companion the small amount of sunlight that pierced through the darkness. And somehow Garfield felt at peace by this, just knowing that Raven would have a better life. And maybe in time Garfield just might fade into legend…... as the boy in the woods.


	21. Notes

**A/N: thank you to all who have read/reviewed/fav/followed. Sorry this is not a chapter update, now to explain things. Yes this is the end of the story and yes this is how it ends; however I do have a sequel on the way it is called the girl in the castle and it picks up right where this story leaves off. I have a few more ideas and I don't want to leave it here as it is such a heartbreaking ending, I want something a bit more of a happy ending. I considered continuing this story or possibly making an alternate last chapter but ultimately, I have decided to continue this story as a sequel. Thank you for all the support an I hope to hear from you all again in the sequel. The sequel will be posted sometime within the next two weeks, hopefully within the next week. Again thank you all for the support.**

 **Peace - Ljstarlight.**


End file.
